You and me baby girl - Emma-Dylan
by Kickfeaver
Summary: Jack left to go to the Oti Spy Academy, leaving his pregnant girlfriend Kim behind. This story goes on from when Jack leaves to Kim giving birth to a baby girl Emma-Dylan, to the current time 15 years later. Emma has being with out a father for most of her life and want to know where he has bing so she confronts Kim about it.
1. Chapter 1

**SO if your readying this i'm guessing you have read Spy's, if you haven't you should. anyways. I hope you like this story ! let me know **

Once Jack left, Kim was heart broken, he wouldn't be apart of the journey that she was embarking on, she wanted him to be their to see the first ultrasound, for the burst, his or her first birthday, but that wasn't the case. Jack and Kim kept in contact every day, the called Morning/Night, they talked for ours but Kim never had the guts to tell him, what was going on, Jack new something was going on, but he couldn't put his finger on it let alone his hand on her stomach. if Jack wasn't their, milton was he was becoming like a brother to Kim, he took good care of Kim, he was their for her, every appointment. Weeks passed Jack and Kim still talked. He called on her 18th birthday and threw a party, for her which he was their for via video chat, it was only a small party, Just Him, Kim Donna Milton and Paul. it was great while it lasted but Kim new that Jack wasn't going to be their, so she had to carry one, be strong for her little one, weeks past and Kim found out that she was having a baby girl,more weeks past and her baby girl was growing, and growing. in the last four months of her pregnancy, Kim became home schooled, went to her appointments.

As the month past and was the week of the due date donna and Kim where talking, she new that this little bundle of joy was coming.

"So Kim, hows It all going" She asked Kim

"Everything is fine, this ones a kicker, just like her father" Kim told donna.

"Yes, Jack is a but kicker, speaking of Jack have you told me" Donna asked Kim just as he walked into Donna's room

"Oh nothing just how much I miss you and your little man" Kim said winking.

"Oh right Ill let you to talk" Donna said and walked out.

"What she really talking about Kim" Jack asked

"There's something I wanted to tell you before you left, I guess its now or never" Kim said, but before she could start she felt a sharp pain, like her water just broke.

"Sorry Jack I really have to go just remembered I had a doctors appointment like in 5 minutes Gotta go" Kim said before logging off and calling out for help

"PAUUUUULLLLL" Kim yelled and he came running up the stairs.

"What is is, what happened" He said looking at my bed soaked in water, then he realised

"I think its time" Kim said trying to get up with Paul's help grabbing the bag, and raced to the hospitable.

—-TWO HOURS LATER —

**Kim's POV**

"OK Kimberly, he can see the head" The nurse said to me, I cringed in pain at the name,

"My….. ahhh. KKIM!" "AHHHHHH" I told the nurse.

"Doing great Kim" The nurse says to me.

"Ok One more big push " he says again, I pushed as hard as I can "AHHHHHHHHHEEEEKKKKK" and with one last push I pushes out a lovely baby girl.

"Congratulations Its a girl" Says the doctor. I layer back in relief, chuckled and smiled.

The doctor handed me my baby girl, I smiled

"Hey Baby girl, I'm your mumma" I said Kissing her on the forehead.

"Have you got a name" The nurse asked

"I think so" I replied

"Well," The second nurse asked

"Emma-Dylan Jacqueline Crawford" I told the nurse

"What a lovely name" The second nurse said

"Is the father around" I looked down at Emma. I wish I told Jack, I started to tear up.

"He doesn't know" I said

"Benji, Ryan, will you give me and Kim a minute" The female nurse said they both nodded.

"Kim, Where's the father" the nurse asked me

"He's in Japan on a scholar ship, for karate" I told Jackie

"Oh, did you want me to call him"

"NO!" I said straight away.

"Why" She questioned

"Other wise, he will be throwing away a great opportunity, just to come look after me and emma" I told her

"Ok, I think ill let you rest, Let me take Emma, and she can have some rest to, she will be right by you" jackie said.

she took emma away from me and I cried my self to sleep.

I woke up to the sound to a screaming baby and Jackie in my room, holding her.

"I think she wants her mummy" Jackie said. I chuckled, and sat up. I help her and she calmed down, "I also think se is hungry" Jackie said. I smiled "Did you want to feed her"

"Yeah" I said. Jackie smiled and stayed there with me while feed Emma, It was a lot easier

Emma was fed and was going off to sleep, "Do you mind if I hold her while she is asleep" I asked "Sure" but only for a few minutes, Oh and by the way you have some visitors" Jackie said.

"Who" I asked "I believe someone named Paul and Milton" She replied

"Yeah you can bring them in" I replied and with That Paul and Milton walked in.

"Hi sweetie, hows the little girl"

"she's good" I say as Paul comes over and sits on the bed.

"Oh my she looks a lot like her father" Paul say's

"Yeah, about that please don't tell Jack, I want to tell him my self" I say

"When" Milton but's in "Im not sure, but I will" ok "Kim honey you know what its like to grow

up with out a father" Paul said

"I know and I don't want emma to grow up with a father, like I did" I say

"Then why do you keep holding it back to tell him" Milton says

"I don't want to take away his dream" I say

"Kim his dream is you, he would give anything up to help you" Paul said to me

"Ill let you think about it" Paul continued.

"Ok" I replied I replied, with that Paul came and kissed my forehead and walked out

with milton, I looked at Emma, and sighed, I wish I could tell him, but I just can't,

I don't want him to give up his dream Just for me, but he would want to do it for you.

I said to my self. "Maybe you should think about child's future" Jackie said.

"I know, I'm just…" I started

"Scared" she question and I nodded. "Everyone is scared at first"

"Yeah, I know, Im not usually sacred to do things but this time I am" I told her.

"maybe your scared because he will break up with you" She questioned. I nodded

"Well, it's his loss, he will loose to beautiful girls in his life"

"Yeah, thx" I say

"No problem, now why don't I take emma, and you get some more rest and think about

this situation" Jackie say.

"Ok" I reply as Jackie takes Emma away from me. Jackie put emma to sleep,

and I went back to sleep as well.

I woke up to the cry of Emma and got out of bed and picked her up in my arms.

"Shhhh" I whispered, I walked around the room trying to calm her down, about half an

hour later she was calming down.

I smiled at my little girl she looks a lot like her father, the brown eyes and the little mole

on her cheek . I kissed her forehead, and put her back in the tube.

I went to my bag and got my phone out and went on Facebook, I went on to Jack profile,

I sighed, I saw that he was online so I decided to message him.

"Jack I have something to tell you, but I can't tell you now, can we do a video chat like

next week" ? I say, and exited out of Facebook, locked it and turned off the sound and

went back to sleep. I woke up to another nurse which wasn't Jackie checking off mine and

Emma's clip board.

"hello Mrs Crawford, how are you" The male nurse said

"Hi, who are you and where is Jackie" I asked the nurse

"Oh nurse Jackie, she's gone home for the day, I'll be your nurse for the night," The male

nurse said "Would you like some dinner" The male nurse asked. "Um yes please, Nurse .."

I asked "Oh call me nurse Burn" He said. "Ok thank you nurse burn", With that Nurse Burn

left and came back with some food for me. I ate my dinner and then decided to feed

Emma. Once I fed my self and Emma, it was around 10pm so I put emma to bed and then

put my self to bed. I think I woke up two timed last night because Emma wanted her

mommy, the second time she woke up was around 4 am and she slept to around 7 am.

Me and Emma both had our breakfast, and had a little cuddle, and had a chat with Jackie.

"SO when do you think I will get out of hear" I asked her

"Well, Hopefully tonight or tomorrow morning" She told me, I smiled

"Thats great" I said "Yeah, so Have you told the father yet" She asked me taking emma

away from and putting her back in her tube. "Yes and no" I said "What do you mean?"

she questioned. Well I send him a message last night saying that I needed to speak to

him." I told her . "Well has he replied" She asked me. "I don't no I haven't check my phone

from last night" I told her. "Oh right, well make sure you keep me update" she said to me

and left the room, I smiled and grabbed my phone, and looked at it and saw that I had a

message from Jack. "Hey Babe, sure, I have a big mission coming up so do you think we

could move it up to tomorrow night your time" he replied to my message. I gulped in fear,

but I knew I had to tell him. "Sure, 6pm?" I questioned, put my phone back down and

watched some TV, I wished I was somewhere else. The afternoon came and emma

wanted her afternoon snack, just as milton, and Paul came in. "hey guys" I said to them

"Hey Kimmers" Paul said. "hey Kim hows little Emma-Dylan" he asked "She's doing well,

I'm just about to feed her" I said to Milton. "Oh ok should we come back" Milton asked "OH

please no ! Im bored as hell" I said while laughing. "OK" Milton replied and stood at the

end of the bed, while Paul, sat next to me and kissed my forehead. I stared to feed Emma,

and Jackie came back in. "Oh Hi family" Jackie said to Milton and Paul. "Oh there're not

my really family, Milton is a really good friend and Paul, well he has being my guardian

since I was 13" I said to Jackie basically telling her my family history. "Oh well it's nice to

meet you" She replied "Nice to meet you to" Milton said "Oh Kim, You can go home tonight

if you like" Jackie continued. "Oh thats great" I said. "Yes, so I will help you sign out and

you should be on your way, once you have finished feeding Emma" Jackie replied back to

me. "great thank you" I said and feed emma, While milton, helped get all my things

together. "Paul, did you put emma's seat in the car" I asked him. "Yes" He said I smiled

and continued to feed Emma.

I had finished feeding Emma, and got changed into clothes the Paul brought for me and

walked out of the hospitable room, and out to the 'sing out desk' where I saw Jackie

standing there talking to her colleagues.

"Hey Jackie Thank you so much, you have being a great help" I said to Jackie

"No problems, Oh and have you told him" She asked me

"I am going to tell him tomorrow night" I told Jackie and with that I singed out and went

back home with my new baby Girl Emma-Dylan Jacqueline Crawford home with me, to live

our new life and let one of us hopes that when I tell Jack the news he won't freak out.

**SO their you have it. **

**did you like it ? Should I continue ? if so here is what is coming up. **

**\- Emma comes home**

**\- Kim gets the courage to tell jack when on vidoe chat with him and Emma starts crying. **

**-Will Jack come home or just never speak to Kim again? What happens when donna tells Jack she new all along ? **

SO thats whats coming up. Oh and while your on this story take a look at my other story 'Actions speak louder the words' is totally different to every other story. well thats what all the reviews say. anyway its up to you.

thx for reading xox Kickfeaver. Oh and Kim comes back for sure in Seaford hustle :)


	2. Chapter 2 Home

**Hey pep's here is an update on You and me baby girl. this one is short, Im thinking I'll keep them short, but if you want them longer you will probs have to wait two to three weeks as I have another story "Actions speak louder then words" **

**I hope you like this Chapter thank you to all my reviwies lets try and get up to 10 :) thx **

**here it it ... **

We pulled into the drive way of mine and my fathers house, and now Emma's house, I was in the back seat sitting next to my daughter while dad was driving and milton was in the front. Once the car had stopped Emma started cry so dad and Milton helped get everything out while I calm down emma, once she was calm I hopped out of the car with her in my arm.

"This is your neighbour hood and I can asure you its a safe one for you to grow in i've being hear since I was 13" whispered to her, I saw a smile creep on her face, which made me smile. "And this will be your home" I said walking her into the house, I gave her a tour round the house until she feel asleep, and I took her up to our room and put her into the cot, as she slept I decided to get things stored in my room, make sure no small things where to be reachable for her to garb, and got the changing table set out with Diapers (In Australia we call them nappies), the disposable ones and washable ones. then I hug a few clothes up on her minny clothes rack, which of where some of mine, that my father dressed me in. once I had done that I decide to look at some of my homework that I had to do as I would be able to go back to real school as soon as Emma is eligible to go to daycare. I sat down at my desk which was located by emma's Cot, I opened my computer my history text book and my note book and began to read and take notes. As much as I hate history, I kinda need it, as a spy and as a journalist, I sighed and read on. I got to the bottom of the page and began to write notes on what I read about, I picked up my pen and before I could even write my first word Emma started to cry. I sighed and went over to her and saw that she was wiggling around like she was in distress, so I picked her up and tried to calm her down, but she didn't stop crying, I help her up against my nose.

"Do you need a change baby girl" I asked her, I took her over to the changing table which was located on the other side of the cot and laid her down and unbuttoned her little onsie and took it off half way, I took off her dirty diaper and threw it away in the bin and got a new diaper out and put it on, while I was doing this all she was still crying, I head the door open.

"Its everything ok" Paul asked

"yeah, just trying to figure out what cry this is" I told him

"Changed her Diaper" he asked

"Yup" I replied

"I think its the 'I WNAT MY FOOD CRY' " I told Paul

"Ok just yell out if you want any help" he asked  
"Ok, Im just gonna try and feed her then gonna go back and do study" I said

"Ok, but don't wear you self out, your up for some long nights" Paul said

"Yeah I won't thanks Paul" I said, buttoned Emma up and carried her back to my bed and fed her, as she was feeding I talked to her.

"You know you have those to moles like you father on your face" I told her and smiled.

"I just wish he was hear to see you" I continued.

"I wish he was hear to" I looked towards the door and saw milton standing there.

"Oh hey" I said to Milton.

"Hi, I was just coming to say good bye, and If you wanted any help give me a call" he said

"Thx milton, you have being a great help these past months" I told him and smiled.

"No worries Kim" he said and left. As I fed Emma more I asked her more questions

"So baby girl, what do you wanna be called." I said and paused. "Emma, or Dylan" I asked her, I pulled her away and she stared to cry. "Whats the matter Emma" I asked her she continued to cry. "What about Dylan" I asked her and she stopped and showed some affection.

"Well then Dylan, have some more" I said and continued feeding her. After a half an hour of feeding, she is once again asleep, I burped her and put her back on her cot and went back to studying, I looked at my history book and then looked back at the black note book page, I sighed and decided to do something easy like english all I had to do it read a chapter or two day and writer a summary about the chapter, I was nearly done with the book so I just decided to read the last few chapters and write a full review and write up what I thought of the book and what message it was trying to send out to the reader. The book that I was reading was about a single teenager mother raising a child on her own because her boyfriend that got her pregnant decided that he didn't want to be a father at the age of 19, he wanted a normal life and wanted to go out have fun, get drunk and things that you would do when you first turn 21 (Note In Australia, where I am from you are aloud to do go out clubbing, bars and casinos at the age of 18 ) but this wan't the case for the mother, she had to grow up fast because she need to earn money, and take care of her child, so they could get a good education. I read the rest of the book in piece and quiet, being able to take note an actually enjoy the book, as I go to the end of the book, I was smiling know that the girl and her child where living a great life with no help from her family in the end, she ended up getting married in her late 20's to a man that was great her her child and who was great to her. As I closed the book I went over to my desk and started writing a report on the book and how things can change dramatically and also about how this young girl at the age of 16 managed to get threw her life, go to school, college and also be abel to provided for her child and her self with out any help in the end. As I got half way threw writing my report I started to get tired and my eyes started to shut, I thought maybe it was best if I stopped what I was doing a went for a little nap. I laid on my bed and put my disney rug over me and closed my eyes and go into a light slumber, parents always say 'Once you have kids or a child you are always a light sleeper ' and I guess thats true, after a good solid hour and a half nap.

I wake up to the sound of whimpering so I gradually roll out of bed and get on my own two feet and walk over to Dylan and hover over her cot and as soon as she see me she stops, I pick her up and walked around the room with her and then decided to put her on my bed and grabbed a teddy bear from her cot and brought it over to her.

"Hey baby girl" I said to her holding up the teddy over her she smiled

"This was once mine and now I'm giving it to you baby girl" I said to her and sat down.

I played with her for a while and then took her down stairs to see Paul and to watch TV.

"Hey Paul" I said as I walked into the kitchen

"Oh hey Kim hoe are you" He asked me kiss my forehead and Dylan's as well.

"Good thx Paul, just thought i'd come down for a bit" I told him

"Oh thats good" Paul said "Always good to get out of you room, you will be in there a lot" he told me "Also good to get out side when Emma gets a bit older" He said

"Yeah about that he birth certificate says Emma-Dylan, but Im just gonna call her Dylan." I told him

"Thats great Kimmy, bald you chose a name" he said

"yeah, Im just gonna go watch some TV" I said to him

"OK, Im gonna get some dinner on, what would you like" He asked me

"Anything is fine with me" I told him. He nodded and walked back into the Kitchen.

I walked into the Tv room and placed some pillows on the floor and then placed Dylan down onto of the pillows and I sat down beside her and turned on the Tv and started to watched what ever was on, and watched Tv until dinner was ready. I had dinner Paul made a Chicken, leak and potato Pie. Once I had I went back up stairs and put Dylan in her cot and I went to have a shower, When I came back from my shower I went over to see Dylan lying awake, I Picked her up and sat on my bed and rocked her to sleep.

"You not hungry baby girl?" I asked her and continued rocking her to sleep, and sung a song that dad use to sing to me, I started to sing to her and half way threw she shut her eyes and fell asleep. I put her to cot and then unpacked my bag from the hospitable, and checked my phone and saw that I had a couple of messages from Jack.

**Hope you liked ? what did you think ? **

**Will Kim tell Jack. **

**If She tells Jack what do you think his reaction be ? **

**Hope you liked PLEASE REVIEW ! FAVE ! and all down below. **

**Good night from Down under xoxx **

_"Hey babe, can't wait for our chat tomorrow, just letting you know that It will have to be quick as I have a big assignment the next day"_ he wrote. I replied back "_Yeah thats fine babe, I need to tell you something really important, so if its ok could we do it earlier, as you might need some time to take it in, anyways off to bed, really tired love you xoxo" _I replied to him and turned it on silent and went to bed.


	3. Chapter 3 Meeting new friends

**Hey readers. So sorry I haven't update in ages and there is a reason why, not because I don't want to. **

**SO I have being really busy with work, I am now working 4 days per week or more + college so I don't really have time, yet still I make time to heheh because I love to. anyways thats why. sorry, I will try as hard as I can to update a write this week, as I don't have, many shifts this week, which is a good thing and a bad thing. **

**Anyways on to the story. **

**Chapter 3 **

**Kim's POV**

As I fed my baby girl I checked the messages I decided to get up while I was feeding Dylan and get my computer, to message Jack Back.

Once I had logged in I saw that Jack was online so I message him.

_"Hey Jack,_" I message him He replied I think confused

"_Hey Kimmy, Why are you awake ? Its like 2 in the morning_" he asked me.

"_Ok, well I have a good explanation and I should probably tell you now since i'm awake and you on, plus I just wanna get it out, just give me two minutes"_ I told him

"_What?" _Jack asked me so I quickly finished feeling Dylan, and put her back in her cot ands walked back over to my bed and sent him another message.

_"Can we go on video chat it would probe be better if I tell you verbally" _ I tell Jack. and a minute later I got the video Chat from Jack

"Hey babe" Jack said and smiled

"Hey Babe" I replied

"So what did you wanna tell me"

"Well it's kinda about what I wanted to tell you before you left to Oti." I told him

"What did you want to tell me 9 months ago, that you really want to tell me now ?" he asked me

"Well.. I don't no how to tell you this," I said

"Kim you do no you can tell me anything and I won't be angry and won't leave your side, and I will come back if you need me" He told me which built up the courage for me to tell me, but I had a gut feeling that he would just leave, and won't care.

"9 months ago, I was…" I started

"Kim, were gonna have to continue this later I just got a call for a mission, you know how it is" Jack told me I fake smiled and he left the conversation before I could say bye

"Yeah, bye" I said to a blank screen. I closed my laptop and put in on my desk, and went back over to Dylan.

"Sorry baby girl I tired, daddy's job is hard" I whispered, leaned in and kissed her on the cheek, and went to bed.

**1 week later **

So last week Jack and me talked but before I could tell him about Dylan he left and I haven't spoken to him since, I managed to contact him last night and told him that what I wanted to tell him was important, but as he said a week ago he's really busy with a mission, so its gonna be hard to tell him, but I promised my self that I would tell him, I don't want Dylan to go through life not knowing who her father is.

**Authors POV **

Its being a week since Emma-Dylan has being brought into the world, Kim is sorting out her life juggling Dylan, home school which she will go back to normal school in two months and trying to find a job so later when she graduates she can move out and take care of her and Dylan on her own. It was a saturday so Kim had the day free with no school work or nothing to do, so she decided to take herself and Dylan out for the first time since she was born.

Kim walked out of the front door of her house pushing the pram with her baby girl laying down calmly sleeping. Kim walked down the path stopping at all the roads and so people could take a look at her baby girl thinking that she was her sister, and others giving her a look, 'What a slut'. Kim continued walking ignoring the mean people and smiling at others that thought her baby girl was so adorable. As Kim got to the mall, she didn't realise that saturday was the day that all the teenage boy and girls go to the mall an hang, she thought that this was a stupid idea for a minute but when and if she was going back to Seaford high to complete her final and senior year, she would have to deal with people asking her where she has being and getting phone calls to pick her baby girl up because she was sick. Kim walked into the mall pushing Dylan, when she started to cry, so Kim walked over to the nearest bench and sat down, taking her out and giving her a cuddle.

"What wrong baby girl" Kim asked Dylan, Dylan kept crying so Kim thought that if she walked around for a while with Dylan in her arms, how ever it was going to be kind of hard, pushing the pram, and carrying Dylan.

"Come on Dylan, calm down for mummy, please" Kim asked her baby girl, but she kept crying, and crying. then a lady appeared next to her.

"every thing ok" She asked Kim

"Yeah, she just wont stop crying, and well I kinda don't wanna feed her here" Kim told the lady, as she looked out at all the teenagers.

"Oh, well come with me" The lady said as she helped Kim up and pushed the pram, and walked Kim to a sort of day care for babies. Kim walked in to a seated closed area.

"You can feed her hear, and then go back out if you like" The lady told Kim. Kim smiled at her and sat down with Dylan in her arms and fed her in confront. Again the lady came back up to Kim with a water and something to eat and sat down and talked to her.

"So whats your name" She asked Kim

"My name is Kim, and you are" Kim asked the lady

"My name is Susan, and well I am the head of this centre" she told Kim

"Its nice to meet you Susan, and thank you for brining me hear, I actually feel more confinable in hear" Kim told Susan.

"that's good to hear, and if I may ask, why do you feel un-confinable " Susan asked Kim

"Well Im a teen mum, and those people out there are well they go to my school" Kim told Susan.

"Oh right. don't worry honey. I was you when I was 17" Susan told Kim, smiled and walked to talk to another lady.

"Thanks" Kim said smiling back at Susan.

"Hi, Im robin, this is my baby boy Mason" and lady or girl said to Kim

"Hi Robin, Im kim, and this is my baby girl Dylan" Kim replied Back to Robin and smiled.

"Well she's a cutie and a great name as well" Robin said and smiled Kim.

"So how old are you, if i may ask" Robin asked

"It's ok, and I am 18" Kim told Robin

"WOW, and don't worry I'm 19" Robin replied back to Kim. they both smiled at each other and continued feeding there babies.

"SO well I know we only just met, but after we feed, did you wann grab a drink or something" Robin asked Kim smiling

"Sure, I mean I don't really have a friend that will go out with anymore simnce I was homeschooled for the last part of my pregnancy." Kim Told Robin and smiled.

"Oh well you have me, I mean if you like" Robin said to Kim smiling

"Thanks" Kim replied back to robin.

Kim and robin finished feeding their babies, they went out for a coffee and got to no each other, it turns out that Robin works in the mall and leaves her baby in the 'day care' while she works and gets a Mall discount.

"SO why did you decided to come to the mall with a 1 week old baby" Robin asked me and she sipped her coffee.

"I need to find a job and just wanted to take my baby girl out of the house, so she would sleep all night" Kim replied.

"Maybe I could help you find a job, I mean if you like?" Robin Asked Kim while Kim smiled, and It takes time to get used to waking up and the sleeping hours it took me a good 2 months, but it all changes as they get older" Robin explained.

"Yeah, and thank you that would mean a-lot, I mean I still need to go to school in like 2 months when Dylan gets older so I can out her into daycare.

"Well Im happy to help" Robin said to Kim, as the two girls or should I say ladies drank their coffees.

**So there you have it. Kim is trying to tell him, DO you like robin ? Should I keep here in the story, and I really want you my readers to decided if Jack should Listen to Kim or just Kim to spit it out ? **

**Please let me know :) **

**xoxox Kickfeaver **


	4. Chapter 4 Authors note Please read

**HEY READERS. **

**I AM TERIBALY SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING AT ALL. **

**THAT IS NOT ME AND I AM NOT HAPPY ABOUT IT. **

**THE REASON WHY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IS BECAUSE OF WORK. **

**I HAVE BEING WORKING ALOT LATELY. ALWAYS THE 9-5 SHIFT OT ANOTHER SHIT THAT LIKE 12-5 EVERY DAY. NOW IF YOU ARE ABOUT TO GO INTO COLLGE OR ALREADY IN COLLEGE YOU WILL NO WHAT IS LIKE TO PAY THE FEES AND HOW MUCH IT IS TO PAY FOR BOOKS AND SUPPLIES HEASES WHY I AM ALWAYS WORKING. I AM TRYING TO WORKING ON CHAPTERS BOTH FOR ACTIONS SPEAK LOUDER THE WORKD AND YOU AND ME BABY GIRL. **

**IT IS VERY HARD. AS I WILL COME HOME AND WANT TO WRITE AS I HAVE HAD A IDEA IN MY HEAD FOR THE WHOLE DAY BUT NEVER HAD TIME TO WRITE IT DOWN. AND THEN WHEN I GET HOME I LITTERLY HAVE A SHOWER AND SLEEP. **

**I WILL TRY AND UPDATE ON THE WEEKEND. OR AS SOON AS POSSIBLE. **

**ONCE AGAIN I AM SORRY AND PITTY MY SELF FOR NOT UPDATING. **


	5. Chapter 5 telling Jack

**Ok so if you read the last chapter, A/N you will know why this is so late. if you haven't please read it.**

**anyways here is the chapter. !**

**Chapter 4 **

**Authors POV**

Kim had a great the rest of her afternoon after her coffee with Robin, they went to where Robin works which is a retail clothes store and well lets just say they they where desperate for people so the manager hired Kim then and there for a trial run next week.

Kim got home from her outing smiling that she had met someone new, walking up to her room, placing her baby bag down and then place her baby girl in her crib and then sat on her bed and ruffled through her bag to find her phone, when she found it she opened it and saw that she had message from Jack.

_"_**_Hey babe, I know you wanna talk and I haven't being able to talk but I think we need to talk" _**the message said. Kim replied back to him, with a yes but not realising what jack was going to say.

**"Hey babe, yeah I really need to tell you something to, I have wanted to tell you before you left but didn't have the guts to tell you," **Kim replied back, Jack got the sense that something was up. Kim went on her computer, and logged in to Skype, minutes after Kim logged in so did Jack and he called Kim.

"Hey babe how you going ?" Jack asked Kim

"Good thx babe, hows the spy stuff going" Kim asked with a smile

"Pretty good, its hard work, we go to a school where no one knows what we are, so we would get a message through our 'Special watches' when we meed to leave class, however for the first few months we were training and after our training we were straight into work." Jack told Kim. Kim nodded an listen to all the amazing place that Jack gets to go, and all.

"So what is it that you wanted to tell me?" Jack asked

"Well, ok, so you know how we were 'really active' " Kim said and winked at Jack. Jack laughed and smiled

"Yeah, I miss that and I miss you mostly" and smiled. 'Anyways continue" he stated.

"Well, we did it pretty hard the last time, and I was ready you were ready and we absolutely didn't know that one of us was going to fly across the country to become a spy" Kim told Jack.

"Kim your scaring me, is everything ok, your not pregnant ? are you?" Jack asked worried.

Kim slighlty smiled and put her head down

"Kiiiimmm" Jack asked worried

"yes Jack I was, I was pregnant, I had her last week" Kim blurted out.

"WHAT!" Jack screamed

"SHHH! She's sleeping" Kim said quietly.

"Why didn't you tell me or contact me" He asked

"Because, I didn't have the courage, and I didn't want to keep you from your dream." Kim told Jack

"Kim, I would of stayed" Jack said and sighed

"Sorry, I just wanted what was best for you" Kim said

"Yeah. Can I see our baby girl?" Jack asked Kim. Kim sighed and took the computer over with her and showed Jack Kim.

"She's Beautiful." Jack said

"yeah…" Kim trailed off

"What did you name her?" Jack asked Kim

"Emma-Dylan Jacqueline Crawford, but Im gonna call her Dylan, she seems to like that better" Kim told Jack.

"Well that is a great name" Jack said.

"Thanks, so what did you want to tell me ?" Kim asked Jack.

"I don't think thats important anymore, I think what is important is ….." Jack started but Kim cut him off

"Jack, I am perfectly fine, Just tell me what you are gonna say?" Kim asked.

"Kim I don't think" Jack said it again

"Jack…." Kim said

"Look Kim, It hurts me that I am miles away, from you not being near you and Now not being able to help you with Emma." Jack said

"Dylan" Kim stated

"Right Dylan, I love you to much to be away from, I think we should break up" Jack said softly. looking back up at Kim through the camera of his computer screen. Kim was silent, and didn't no what to say, and then Donna walked in see that Jack was talking to Kim.

"Hey Kim" She said

"Hey Donna, how you going?" Kim asked

"Good thanks what about you ?" Donna replied,

"hows the training going ?" Kim asked donna

"Pretty good, not much more from what we learnt.

"Hows life back in seaford" Donna asked

"yeah its alright, look I have to go, I have things to do" Kim said and logged off and shut down her computer and started to cry, she got off her bed and walked over to dylan and looked down at her and whispered.

"I told him baby girl, but I don't think he wants anything to do with us" Kim cried her eyes out, and didn't come for the rest of the night.

The next morning Kim woke up from her slumber with red eyes, messy hair and well lets just say, she didn't want to get out of bed, but the sound of her baby girl crying did. Kim slowly got out of her bed and slumped over to Dylan where she was tossing and crying, Kim picked her up and walked around the room trying to clam her down, once Dylan was calm she was happy, So Kim took her over to her bed and layer her down next to her while Kim went on her phone, she saw that she had a text from her new friend Robin and a text from Donna, and then a call from milton. Kim read Donna text first.

**_'Hey Kim, hows the little angel going, and are you alright, you seemed sad when you where talking to Jack_**" donna's text said. Donna refuser to Dylan as angel, since she new about her when Kim found out that she was pregnant. Kim replied to the text with a smile sending that Dylan was alright but really sad that she had to tell Donna that Jack broke up with her but not because of Dylan.

"**_Hey Donna, sorry about the late reply, Yes Dylan is doing great, I took her out for her first outing yesterday, and I think she liked it, I met a new friend that is well kind in the same boat as me, and about why I was sad, I told Jack that I was pregnant, and that I had Dylan, He was so happy and excited, how ever after I told him he kept babbling, and I new something was up, he said that and I quote 'It hurt me to think that you are hurt because I am miles aways from you, and I think we should break up' If you want more why don't we have a girls Skype chat, I'll invite my new friend and we can have a girls night" _**Kim sent donna the long text and suggested. Kim then went on to her next text which was from Robin

**_"Hey Kim it's robin, was wondering if you wanted to get together again, ? maybe we could get lunch and drop our little ones off at the daycare ?"_**Robins text said, Kim smiled at the text, she was happy that she had found a friend that was in the same boat, she it wouldn't be weird because that could talk about their kids and more adult stuff now, however it would still be ice for Kim to talk about teenage girl things and go out to parties, but to her it wasn't a priority. Kim replied to the text, "**_I actually could use a girlfriend at the moment so it would be great, I have to do some school work, so maybe we could do lunch?" _**Kim replied to the text. "**_Sounds great i finish work around 1:30, meet at the centre ? and is everything ok?" _**Robin replied **_"Yeah Im ok, ill explain later, and sure see you then" _**Kim sent back. then it was time to send a message to milton **_"hey milton, sorry I missed your call, ill call you back tonight I have some stuff I have to do today, miss you buddy" _**Kim texted Milton.

once Kim finished sending her text she got off her bed and picked up Dylan and put her back into her cot while she filled up the bath and washed her faced and got changed, when the bath was a quarter full she put a little seat to place Dylan in she went and picked up Dylan out of her cot undressed her and bathed her.

**so there you have it she told him, but did you like what he did ? do you still want him to a part of of Dylan's life ? or not now but later when shes older ? let me know if it was the right thing to do ! **

**xoxo thx for reading. cya soon**


	6. Chapter 6 5 years later

**Hello readers I am so sorry for not updating. I am working and studying at the same time and haven't had time to write. I am doing my best to update as much as I can however I can't do that. Please let me know if you want me to continue because Im not getting many reviews and It is getting hard and it hurts me because I am taking time out of my busy schedule. I love write but its getting hard to do it now. **

**let me know, thx for reading heres the chapter**

**5 years later... **

Dylan and mason chased her favourite person in the world, well puppy Coco around the living/dining room as Kim and robin watched on form the kitchen bench drinking their tea.

"So hows your boyfriend going ?" Kim asked Robin

"you mean feience ?" Robin said putting out her hand.

"Oh my gosh Im so happy for you" Kim said with a big smile on her face congratulating her new best friend.

"Thank you Kim" She replied

"So how did mason take it ?" Kim asked

"he actually likes Ben, and ben really like mason" robin said looking at the two kids.

"They remind me so much of me and…." Kim trailed off.

"Kim" robin asked

"Yes…" Kim replied.

"Why don't we go out on a girls night and find you a man ?" Robin said

"I can't" Kim said

"You mean you don't want to" Robin asked

"What no, I just, and what if, I mean.." Kim stated

"Kim it will be fine I will get ben to take care of mason and Dylan, and we will go out." Robin told Kim like she had no choice.

"Fine" Kim said and they looked back at their kids "why don't we go for a walk down to the park" Robin said trying to lighten the mood.

"Sure" Kim said and then shouted out to the two kids and Coco

"Kids you can go down to the park.?"

"YA!' the two kids shouted as they got up and ran towards the front door to put their shoes on. Kim grabbed Cocoa leash, and headed to the front door with Robin behind her with a bag on her back

The two kids ran in front out them, down the street and coco pulling on the leash trying to catch up with the causing Kim to run as well. Once they got to the park Robin and Kim sat down on the bench and watch their kids play.

"Robin" Kim turned to robin

"yeah" She replied

"Does Mason ever ask about his father" Kim asks

"he doesn't know yet, but I think I will tell him when the time is right" Robin replied

"yeah thats a good idea" Kim said

'Why, has Dylan being asking?" she questioned Kim

"Well no I just don't want her growing up with a father, like I did for most of my life" Kim told Robin

"yeah, I get that" robin replied

the ladies continued talking when they heard yelling, screaming and crying. they looked up and to see if it was their kids, which it was, Kim ran two the kids while Robin watched over Coco. Kim Ran towards the kids, and looked up at them as they were on the playground.

"Whats wrong?" Kim said to both Dylan and Mason

"She pulled her hair" Mason said pointing at a little brunet girls hair standing up for his well girlfriend

"did she do that to you baby girl ?" Kim asked her daughter

"YEAS" Dylan spat

"Dyl, did you do anything?" Kim questioned her daughter.

"No!" Dylan yelled Kim looked at Mason

"Mason honey, what did you see" Kim asked Mason

Mason just sat there, before Kim could ask them another question a man with his daughter came up to me.

"Sorry Mam, are these two yours" pointing at Dylan and Mason.

"This one is" Kim pointed at Dylan.

"right, I am sorry to say this but she said that Angie wasn't able to play on this play group because it was only for her and her boyfriend." The man said to Kim.

"I am really sorry" Kim said

"Emma-Dylan Jacqueline Crawford, Apologies to Angie right now" Kim said sternly

"NO!" Dylan yelled. Kim huffed

"I'm so sorry sir, I will get Dylan to apologise to your daughter" Kim said to the man

"thank you and she's my niece" The man said to Kim

"Right sorry, Dylan, get down now!, you can go back and play when your ready to apologise to Angie. " Kim said to her daughter.

"FINE!" Dylan shouted and jumped down and ran back and sat with coco Mason followed

"Im so sorry" Kim said the man.

"It's ok…." The man said

"Kim" Kim replied

"Nice to meet you Kim, Im Ben"

"Nice to meet you ben." Kim said

"Well I will see you round Kim" Ben said to Kim smiling shaking hands. and staring at each other.

"I should" Kim started "Yeah" Ben continued

"see you" they both said and walked the separate ways.

Kim went back to the bench and sat next to Robin

"So what was it about?" Robin asked Kim

"Dylan over hear decided to say that she rules the playground and the this little girl Angie isn't allowed to play on it" Kim told robin.

"Oh, but I mean you and that man ?" Robin asked winking at me.

"It was nothing" Kim said to robin

"Right" Robin said nodding her head sarcastically.

"MUMMY" Dylan asked Kim

"Are you ready to apologise?" Kim asked her daughter.

"But I didn't do anything." Dylan wined

"Look Dylan, even though you may of not done anything, its still good to apologise." Kim told her daughter

"Fine !" Dylan said and got up, Kim got up as well and walked to Angie and her uncle.

"Hi" Kim said to Ben and Angie "Dylan you have something to say?" Kim asked her daughter

"I'm sorry, I am not quite sure what I did, But I hope you can forgive me" Dylan said to Angie.

"That ok, But I'm not sorry that your mum called you a boy"

Kim was shocked that this little girl had attitude.

"For your information My real name is Emma-Dylan. I just like the name Dylan better." Dylan stood up for her mother

"Ok We will just get going now" Kim said taking her daughters hand

"NO, I wanna finish her off" Dylan said

"Dyl, its not worth it" Kim to her daughter. "Come on lets go home" She told her daughter and walked away.

When the mother and daughter got back to the bench, they all decided to go home.

As they all got there things together and walked off Ben came over to her.

"Hi Kim I apologise for Angie, but I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go out sometime?" Ben asked Kim

"I' really sorry ben, but I have my hands full, at the moment" Kim said to ben

"Thats ok I understand, here's my number if you change your mind" Ben said to Kim giving her his number on a piece of paper.

"Thx" Kim said

Kim, Robin, Mason, Dylan and of course Coco all walked back to Kim's house. when they got home Mason and Dylan were very tired after there big day so Robin and Mason went home. Before Robin left she told Kim "Give him a text or call, you never know if could be really nice" Robin said winking at Kim.

"I will" Kim replied waving good bye

**There you have it ! Hope you liked it .. What did you think of that ?**

**Do you think Kim should go out with Ben... **

**What else should happen in the story, should Kim tell Dylan about Jack or keep it a secret ? **

**Pleas ! **


	7. Chapter 7 Making a date

**Hey readers, So i have have managed to write a chapter, I hope you like it, Some will be happy some will be mad, but the people that are mad, will be happy at the end of the story :) anyways here is the next chapter. **

**Chapter 6 **

That night after Kim put Dylan to sleep, she walked back out to the living/Kitchen area and grabbed her phone, she sat on the couch and grabbed Ben's number out of her pocket, she stared at it for a while before opening her phone and a new message, Kim typed his number in and started texting. before she pressed send, she thought for a moment, what her life would be like with someone else in it with her and Dylan, it was always just her and Dylan right from the start, but Kim also realised that she needed her me time and well to get out there, and meet new people. Kim read the text over again before sending it.

"_Hey Ben, its Kim from the park ?, anyways I did some thinking and I would like to go out, thank you. Kim" _

It was 8pm so still really early for Kim, so she decided to watch dome TV, she flicked through the channels but nothing was really on, so she just decided to do some work, so she flicked on the computer which was on the dining room table and she started to do some work. Now Kim was still doing things as an undercover spy, her part was writing up all the documents, and figuring out the game plan, she also did some professional training for the new comers and also test for team members every year, just to make sure that they haven't lost anything. her current day job, was a secretary in a phyiso therapy office.

As Kim was typing up a document for an up and coming Job for the teen spys.

Kim was half way through her document when she saw that she received text from an unknown number, so she opened it and it read.

_"Hi Kim its Ben, thats great, how about we go out for dinner around 7Pm on Friday night?" _The message said. Kim smiled at the message and then checked her diary, and saw that she had nothing on but, she did have to find someone to baby sit her baby girl. Kim messaged Ben back, letting him know that it was ok with her unless she can not find a babysitter.

_"Hi Ben that sounds great, I will need to find a babysitter, for Dylan, If I can't find one I will let you know" _ Kim sent the text and shut her computer down before saving all of her work and went and had a shower. As Kim got ready for bed she checked her phone again and saw a text from Ben.

_"No worries Kim, I hope to see you soon, and If you can't find anyone, i'd be happy to come to your house, and get to know you and your daughter" _The text read. Kim smiled at the text and put her phone on charge and went to bed.

The next morning Kim was woken up by her alarm, and that alarm was her daughter jumping on her bed.

"Mummy, time to get up !" Dylan yelled.

"Ok bay girl I'm up" Kim said laughing pulling her sheets off, Dylan hopped into bed and snuggled in with her mum.

"I thought it was time to get up, and get ready for school" Kim said to her daughter

"But I don't wanna go to daycare," Dylan whined

"Oh come its not that bad, and plus I have to go to work" Kim said looking at her daughter

"But i'm '_Cough couch' _sick" Dylan tired to fake sick.

"You don't seem sick, you were just jumping on my bed 10 minutes ago." Kim said

"Hod do you know?" Dylan said

"Ive done it a million times, and it never worked" Kim said to her daughter

"Why,?" Dylan asked

"Ok, time to stop asking question and get ready"

"Ok" Dylan said walking out to her room

When Dylan left, Kim went and had a shower, put a bit of make up on and then put her regular work clothes on, once Kim was ready she went out into the living room and saw her daughter watching the TV, while she was getting ready. She saw Dylan had dressed herself which was quite funny because she would have a pink shirt on and a multi coloured skirt on.

"Dylan did you dress your self again ?" Kim asked her daughter.

"yeah, why ?" Dylan asked standing up. showing off her clothes.

Kim did not want to offend her daughter

"no reason, you look colourful." Kim said "So you ready for breakfast?" Kim asked

"Yup" Dylan said getting up and sitting at our little table.

Kim made Dylan her usual breakfast, Rice puffs, once Dylan was fed she made her own breakfast which was a fruit smoothie and protein powder, when that was made, she was ready to go.

"Ok Dyl, you ready to go ?" Kim asked her daughter

"I need to clean my teeth" Dylan told her mother and raced into the bathroom.

when Dylan was cleaning, Kim got all her daughters things together as well as her own.

Kim had dropped Dylan off to daycare and went into work. when she got into work it was around 9 am and people where already in the waiting room ready for there appoints.

"Hi guys sorry who was first?" Kim asked

A lady got up and walked to the desk getting her name ticked off and went into her appoint, Kim did everyone that was waiting room, When it got quiet Kim continue to work on her document that she was working on last night. As she was working on the document a client waked out of her appointment.

"How was your session Miss?" Kim asked the lady

"Yeah good, I would like to book another appointment if thats ok ?" The lady asked

"No worries, when would you like it ?" Kim asked

"Next week some time ?" She asked

"Sure, for Phil ?" Kim asked

"Yes, please. would Wednesday be ok? She ask

"No worries, that is all booked in and Ill get get you to pay" Kim said getting ready for the lady to pay.

The day went bye and Kim had finished writing up the report for the team of teen Spy's so she decided to take a little break and have lunch as it was a quite mid morning, she took her phone and went down to he local shops and brought her self some lunch and sent off the letter the was confidential.

Kim got back to the physio, with her lunch, and someone was waiting in the waiting room.

"Hi can I help you?" Kim asked

"Yes, I was wondering if I could make an appointment?" The lady asked

"Sure, when would you like it for?" Kim asked the lady

"I would like it for my daughter, she's 10 years old and plays netball, and softball and is complaining of she shins being sore" the lady said

"No worries, what her name and when would you like it for." Kim asked

"Her name is Jade, and would like it for either tomorrow or the day after?" she asked

"Sure, so we are booked for tomorrow, but we have an appointment for 3:30, 4:00, or 4:30pm" Kim asked

"3:30 would be great" The lady said

"Great, 3:30 for your daughter Jade" Kim said smiling

"Thank you see you on Friday" Jades mother said

"No worries see you then" Kim said. going back to her lunch

While Kim was eating she checked her phone, and at that moment realised that she had to find a babysitter for Friday night, so she texted robin first, but robin had other plans but was very excited that she made a date with ben. She then texted her good friend Milton, they catch up every now and then, but not as much because they where in different towns, the good thing was that she new that milton would be in town that weekend, so she gave it a shot, but un fortunently milton was all booked up with his work, but would defiantly make time to see his best friend and what he calls hi nice. This meant that Kim would either have to cancel the date or well get Ben to come over to her house as no one could look after her baby girl, As she was just about to text Ben, phil came out to hand in some files

"Hey Kim" Phil said

"Hey Phil, how are you going today ?" Kim asked

"yeah good, just getting a but nervouse, about the baby" Phil said

Phil and his wife are due for a baby sometime this year, and phil was nervous, because he didn't have any nieces or nephews, or a younger brother or sister, which gave Kim an Idea

"Hey I have an idea, I mean if you are up for it?" Kim asked

"Yeah, what is it?" Phil asked

"I have a date on Friday, and no one can look after Dylan, did you want to look after her, to get some experience?" Kim asked phil though for a second,

"Can I get back to you, I will have to asked my wife" Phil said

"For sure" Kim said

"Oh and her are some files on one of my patients, they need to be referred to a rehab centre," Phil said to kim handing some files

"No worries, oh and you have a new comer, at 3:30, she is 10 years old and has shin splints, Ill get her mother to explain it to you when she comes on Friday" Kim told phil

"Great," Phil replied and went back into his office.

**There you have it ! what did you think ! **

**So this chapter is dedicated to a very special Australian that died just last week, he was a cricketer, and cricket is a very important sport to me because i have being playing since I was 5 :) **

**anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter, **


	8. Chapter 8 Date night !

**Hello, another chapter done :) I have a feeling that ya'll are going to like this chapter :) **

**Ok so If you are new HI :) how are you ? **

**This chapter will have references back to the story spy's if you read that you will know what I am talkoing about if not its ok, because it wont really matter, but Please go read it, this story will make a lot more sence, plus you might need it in the later chapters :) I think. **

It was Friday night and Kim was getting ready, when her daughter cam into her room.

"Where are you going mummy?" Dylan asked her mum

"I am going out with a friend" Kim told her daughter not wanting Dylan to know where and who she was actually going out with.

"Whats going to happen to me?" Dylan asked

'Well I have a friend from working coming to look after you" Kim said bending down to her daughters hight

"Ok" Dylan said and ran back to her and Kim continued to get ready.

it was around 7:15 and the door bell rang, and Dylan went to answer it, when she opened the door, she saw a man, standing there, bending down to her hight

"Well hello there, you must be Dylan" The man said to Dylan

"MUUUUM" Dylan yelled

"Coming sweetie" Kim yelled out to her daughter.

"Hi Kim WOW !" Phil said to Kim

"Hey Phil thank you so much for doing this." Kim said to phil

"Wheres your wife ?" Kim continued

"She's coming" Phil replied Kim nodded

"Dly, this is phil, him and his wife, are the ones going to baby sit you" Kim told her daughter

"Ok" Dylan replied

"So she had had dinner and she has being bathed, and as you can tell she is in her PJ'S, her bed time is around 7:45, 8pm, and she likes to be read a story, if you like you can make up a story, or get her to choose a book, then if you like you are more then welcome to watch Tv, or do what ever" Kim told phil.

"Sounds great." Phil said then his wife walked in

"Hey Ava, thank you so much" Kim said

"No worries, and I think your ride just pulled up," Avea said,

Kim raced and grabbed her bag and kissed her daughter

"BE GOOD" Kim told her daughter and kissed her on the forehead.

Kim walked out to see ben walking up to her door.

"Hey Kim" Ben said grabbing her hand

'Hey Ben how are you ?" Kim responded.

"Good, thanks and how are you going ?" Ben asked Kim while they walked to his car, and opened the door for Kim, closed it once she was in and ran to his side, got in and drove off.

Ben and Kim arrived at there destination which was a park, Kim didn't no what to think, she new that they were having dinner but not here.

"Um not to be rude, but why are we in a park ?" Kim asked Ben He laughed

"Don't worry Kim, and I thought that we could have dinner under the stars tonight" ben told Kim.

"Well in that case, it sounds lovely." Kim said and smiled, Ben got out of the car, and went round to Kms side, and opened the door, they walked together to where ben had already planned and set out the rug, with a basket of food.

"This looks lovely" Kim said turning to Ben.

"Well I did my best" Ben replied chuckling.

The two sat down on the rug, and started talking while, Ben got the food and drinks.

"So Kim, I know this sounds strange, but when did you have Dylan?" Ben asked Kim, Kim looked at no not minding at all, but was kinda worried, that her previous relationship, would come up and ruin the night.

"No its fine, I had Dylan when I was 18" Kim told ben.

"WoW, so did you graduate?" he asked Kim

'Yes actually I did, I was quite surprised, because I was working as well, I home schooled for the first couple of months and then when all then 2 months before exams, i went to back to school and yeah" Kim said

"Wow thats pretty impressive," Ben said smiling "Im guessing your mother and father supported you, with everything" He asked Kim looked down, and ben could see something was up. "Oh i'm sorry" ben said "Its ok, I had my god father look after me when my dad died when I was thirteen" Kim told Ben "What about" ben started

'She died when I was really young, I don't really remember her that much, she didn't have a big impact on my life, it was dad that did" Kim said starting to cry.

"Kim, please stop" Ben said sitting beside her to comfort her, rubbing her arm, and letting her lay her head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, no ones really asked me that question before" Kim told ben

"Its ok, I just wanted to get to know you thats all" Ben told Kim, which made her a little happy

"Well if its ok do you mind if I ask you about your life.?" Kim questioned

**"**No worries, ask away" Ben said.

"Where did you grow up?" Kim asked

"Well I grew up in broolyen, and when I graduate, I move here to go to college." Ben told Kim.

"Sounds lovely" Kim replied

"What about you where did you grow up" He asked

"Well before my dad died we always used to move around a lot because he was in the Army, but when he died I moved her to Seaford" Kim said to Ben trying not tell ben what her father really was and what she really was.

**"**Oh, is that" Ben started before he could finish Kim nodded

"Yeah" Kim said

"So, Kim" Ben started to change to another subject.

"What do you do?" Ben asked

"Well, Im a secretary, but I want to go back to school and study, but its kinda hard when Dylan's father isn't helping with the fees" Kim told Ben

"Oh well, I know what you mean Angies mother walked out, and I haven't seen her since" Ben said

"Wow, Im so sorry, your her uncle right?" Kim asked

'Yeah, the fathers side" Ben said not wanting Kim to know that she was actually his Kid.

"SO what did you want to study ?" Ben asked

"I'm not quite sure, as a kid I was always around the Army, and doing martial arts," Kim said

"Wow, you do martial arts?" Ben asked

"use to, I don't think I would ever be able to pull off the moves I use to" Kim said laughing.

The two continued talking and learning new things about each other. Like Ben is a teacher.

They both ate dinner and had a drink, after they had finished dinner ben decided to take Kim on a walk, they walked round for a bit then they headed back to the car and headed home.

While this was all happening Back at Kims house Dylan wasn't being very helpful, because she didn't want to go to bed and was asking lot of questions one of them being about her father she also wanted to make it hard for Phil and Ava.

"Do I have a daddy?" Dylan asked Ava

"Im sure you do honey" Ava responded

"Then where is he?" Ava asked

"I think you should ask your mother that question, Ava told Dylan.

"But I want to know" Dylan said starting to stomp her feet.

"Ok Dylan its time to go to bed

"But I don't want to go to bed" Dylan said,

"Ok, how about we read a story?" Ava asked

"Ok" Dylan replied and ran to her room.

Phil and Ava followed, Phil sat on the bed, while Ava chose a book from a shelf off Dylans book shelf.

"No, make up a story?" Dylan said

"Ok about what?"

"My father" Dylan said

"Ok for the last time emma, we are not going to tell you about your father" Phil said

"MY NAME IS NOT EMMA ITS DYLAN ! AND WHY !" Dylan screamed

"Because its not in our mind to tell you, plus we actually don't no who your father is" Phil told Dylan.

"I think you should just go to bed Dylan, you sound and look pretty tired, night sweetie" Ava said to Dylan. both Phil and Ava, walked out of Dylan's room

Ava looked over at phil "What did we get our selves into?"

"Nothing, this is good practice, for which ever one we have" Phil told Ava, and they walked out to the living room and sat down.

Ben and Kim arrived back to Kim's home, Ben being a gentelmen, opened Kim's car door and walked her up to her door.

"Thank you for a great night ben" Kim said

"No worries, it was good getting to know you" Ben replied with a smile

"yeah it was" Kim said smiling back

"Did you wanna do it again?" he continued

"I would, Ill get back to when I can do, its so hard to find babysitters" Kim said laughing

"Well how about next time I come over and I can get to know Dylan ?"

"I would like that" Kim replied smiling

'Well goodnight" Kim continued

"Goodnight" Phil said

They both continued staring at each other, before Kim turned away and walked into her home.

The next morning was a Saturday and that was Kim and Dylan's day of sport and fun Dylan did martial arts, soccer, and baseball, but obviously not all in one day, but over that year.

Dylan came running in to Kim's room jumping on her bed

"Morning Mummy" Dylan said

"Morning sweetie" Kim said to her daughter

"You ready?" Kim asked

"No yet" Dylan responded

"Whats the matter baby girl?" Kim said patting down her hand for her to come sit next to her.

"Can I ask you something?" Dylan asked her mother

"Of course, what is it ?" Kim asked

"Do I have a daddy?" Dylan asked Kim stopped and just stared and didn't say a thing for a minute or two.

"Mum ?" Dylan said

Kim turned to her daughter know that this day would come eventually, but not this early

**What do you think ? a bit of secrets between them two, which will come out eventually, How do u think Dylan will take it ? do you think that she will want to find her dad. p.s/ spolier alert, this story will fast track to when she is 15 and finds her dad behind her mums back. Sorry. **

**SO anyways, if I dont see you before christmas. Hope you have a good christmas, I no I will. What are you doing for christmas ?/ What did U ask santa for ?**

**Me, well If summer so I go to the beach or swim in the pool, down in ma holiday house :) with the fam, Play a bit of cricket, and just have a jolly old time. And santa if you ready all I ask for is peace, happyness, and for everyone to have a good time with there famlies all over the world, and make lots of kids wishes come true :) **

**Goodnight every one ! **

**MERRY CHRSIMAS :) **


	9. Chapter 9 Telling Dylan Part 1

**Hellooo READERS ! **

**I don't blame you of you hate me for updating. SO I didn't update before christmas, I was but then, sadly my dog of 18 years old who I have had since a puppy died a week before christmas. **

**I hope you all had a great christmas and new year. ! **

**anyways, on to the story. **

Kim turned to her daughter, know this day would eventually come, she new it was to early so she avoided the question and went on to another subject knows that a five year old wouldn't really care, but Dylan did, and for some reason, Kim really want to tell Dylan, but she didn't want Dylan to get her hopes up, just because taming about daddy would bring him back.

"Dyl, why dont we get ready for soft ball?" Kim asked her daughter

"But I want to know about daddy" Dylan said

"Ok, why don't we have our special day, and tonight, we get take out, and I will tell you" Kim asked her daughter making a deal, or hoping that she would totally forget, what he mum said to her

"Deal" Dylan said kidding her head hopping off her mums bed, allowing her mum to get out. they both walked into the kitchen and had their breakfast.

'What do you want for breakfast ?" Kim asked Dylan.

"Choc chip pancakes" Dylan said jumping up and down, Kim laughed at her daughter which reminded of her when she was younger.

"Ok" Kim said and got out all the ingredients. "You wanna help?" Kim asked

Dylan replied with a definite yes. "Yeah" She said excited

The two girls cooked their breakfast, and ate it, once they cleaned up they headed off to soft ball.

When they got to softball Dylan ran off to her friends while Kim trailed behind with all of Dylan gear.

"Need any help there" a voice called behind Kim. Kim looked behind her, and saw Ben

"Oh hey ben, Um I think I'm good" Kim said taking another step, then dropping everything. Ben ran up, and helped Kim pick up the things she dropped

"Maybe I do" Kim said chuckling.

"Allow me" Ben said and helped Kim

"So what are you doing her?" Kim asked Ben

"Dropping my niece off" ben said

"You do a awful lot for her parents" Kim said

"Yeah, well, lets just say that don't really have time for her," Ben said

I guess he was trying to hint to Kim that he was her father, in his past relationships her always went off the fact that she was his niece because non of the people he dated have either had kids, or didn't want any in their lives.

"Well your a good uncle, she should be glad to have you as one" Kim replied to Ben

"yeah I know she is" Ben said

"So Angie playing today ?" Kim asked putting some of the stuff down

"Yeah, and Dylan?" Ben asked, putting the rest of Kim things down, on the ground.

"Yeah, she practically jumped on me getting me out of bed this morning" Kim said chuckling.

"Yeah, they do that to you, When ever I stay at my Angie's house, she will alway run and jump on me in the morning" Ben said

"Yes" Kim replied Kim pulled out her chair, and sat down, "I brought an extra chair for Dylan, you can sit in it if you like?" Kim asked

"Oh no its ok," He said thinking it would be a little girls chair, Kim jumped up and pulled out the chair.

"Oh well Ok" Ben said looking at the chair

"You thought it was going to be a little girls chair" Kim asked

"Maybe" Ben said laughing

"Its ok, Have a seat" Kim said pointing to the chair.

as Ben sat down, and Kim got her, water out Dylan came running up to her mum

"MUMMY!" She yelled running up to Kim

"What it it, not now weather she was excited or she was hurt

"What is it sweetie?" Kim asked

"I'm captain" she said excited

"Well done baby girl" Kim said giving Dylan a big hug.

"Is this Ben" Dylan whispered into her mum ear. Kim nodded

as Dylan was about to speak, Angie came running up doing the exact same thing

"DAA…Ben" she started then finished

"What is it Angie, are you hurt, mum and dad will kill me if you are!" he said jokingly, it was like it was a joke between them because Agnie laughed

'No silly, Im Captain" She said. Looking at the lady and Kid sitting next to Him

"Boy's name !" She spat.

"Angie !" Ben said stirnly

"Hi Angie, Captain today ?" Dylan asked politely.

"YES!" she spat again

"Good luck, Im captain too, see you out on the field" Dylan said holding out her hand which Angie denied, Dylan kissed her mother and ran back to her team out on the field. Dylan decided that she wanted her team to field first.

"I bet she doesn't even have a father, thats why he mother always has to come to her games" Angie said looking at Kim, then back at Ben

"Angie, please apologies to Ms Crawford right now !" Ben said sternly.

"No its ok, ben, She does actually have a father, he just isn't in her life right now" Kim said to Angie and Ben.

"I'm sorry, I will be right back" Ben said taking Angie with him back to her team. Kim nodded  
"Angie, Please stop, Kim is a lovely lady, and Dylan nice girl" Ben said to his daughter

"Im sorry, daddy, I just don't like Dylan" Angie said

"and why is that?" He asked his daughter

"Because she has a mum, that loves her" Angie said

"Well she probably feel the same way, because you have me" Ben told her daughter hugging her.

"Ok, sorry daddy" Angie said.

"Good luck baby girl" Ben said. ben walked back to his seat next to Kim, who was staring at her phone.

"Everything ok?" Ben asked, Kim was a bit startled, cause she jumped a bit

"Yeah, Just looking at something, and getting some advice." Kim replied

**"**Maybe I could help?" Ben asked

"I don't think you would understand" Kim said looking at Ben

'Try me" Ben said sitting down.

"Dylan's father, know about her, her called and video messaged very day, then it got to a week, weeks, and then months then he stopped calling" Kim started

"And?" Ben asked

"I haven't heard from him, and Dylan asked about him this morning, and it kind of frightened me" Kim said.

"Oh, are you trying to contact him?" Ben asked

"for 4 years" Kim replied

"Oh, sorry" Ben replied sympathetically.

"It's ok, I've actually liked it just being me and Dylan, but She's 5 and getting older, and she has the right to know" Kim said

"I get you, I mean even though Angie is my niece I have to tel; her things sometimes. Ben said kind of chuckling.

"Yeah, well, I want to tell her, I just don't" Kim started

"Wanted to get her hopes up because you fear he's dead, or not around, doesn't want to be apart of her life" Ben continued going on.

"Yeah" Kim said, trying to hold her tears in.

"Kim, Im sorry, I didn't mean to" Ben said

"Its ok," Kim said

The two watch the game, and Kim through out the game tried thinking of ways to tell Dylan about her father. When the game ended the two girls came running up to their parents.

"MUM!" Dylan said

"BEN" Angie yelled

"Hi girls, good work !" Kim said

"Yeah yeah, what ever," Angie said

"Whats the matter,?" Ben asked

"WE LOST BE CAUSE THEIR TEAM CHEATED!" Angie yelled

"NO I think we won be cause were good!" Dylan yelled back

"Girls, calm down, you both did really well" Ben said rubbing Angies arm

"Dylan, I think we should go, I have some things to sort out and you have karate" Kim said

"WOW! a boys name, and two boys sports, No wonder she has no friends" Angie said.

Kim collected her thing, leaving Ben still sitting on one of her chairs, "See you round Ben" Kim said, not really wanting to stay around Angie the way she talked to Dylan.

"What about your chair?" Ben questioned.

"just drop it off later, I have stuff to do" Kim said.

"Ok" ben said with a nod

"Mum is everything ok?" Dylan asked her mum as they walked to the car.

"Yeah Honey, everything is fine, no need to worry" Kim said slighly telling her a lie

"So Mummy need to do something, is it ok, if i drop you off to Karate, and the go?" Kim asked Dylan.

"Ok" Dylan simply replied.

Kim and Dylan raced home, Dylan got changed into her Karate gear, Leggings/Yoga pants and a singlet, she also brought her Gee, in a bag along with a water bottle. Dylan had some lunch, Once Dylan was feed They drove to the dojo which was in-fact Kim's old dojo, which brought back memories. They walked into the Dojo, Kim dropping Dylan Off tell her sensei, that she couldn't stay be cause she had aren's to run, he nodded. Kim walked off Kissed her daughter good bye and said that she would be back here to pick her up once practice was over. Dylan's practice was around 50 minutes to an hour, for her age group, sometimes Dylan would go early or stay late because she was so good, talking on her mother and father genius.

**I hope you liked ? Part 2 will be up soon. **


	10. Chapter 10 Letter from Jack

**Hey guys, Im flying through all my stories, and there is a reason. and that is because I have quite a bit of free for now because I left my Job as I wasn't getting any hours and there was no point me waiting each day/week to see if I was getting any work, so I have just decided that I will keep writing until I go back to my last year of college which is in February :) **

**anyways onto the story :) **

I drove back home, thinking about how to tell Dylan and if I should tell her I mean her father hasn't contacted her or me in 4 years to me I think he is a little bit pre occupied.

As I get into the drive way I see that the mail man has being so I check the letter box, as usual all bills, I look through them and I see hand writing that I would notice anywhere.  
I rushed in side and through the other letters on the counter and sat down on the couch I took a deep breath and opened the letter. something edged me to through it down on the coffee table and not read it, i decided to do some research first before actually reading the letter I walked over to the computer and sat down and tuned it on I opened the internet and went on my Facebook page that I haven't really gone on in ages, I saw messages from people in high school and lost of other things that I guessed I missed out on but I wasn't on there for that I was on there to re-search Jack I clicked on his Facebook page and saw some photos of him and mates the he had met, then I saw some photos of him with a women, it broke my heart but I was also happy for him that he had found someone I clicked on the photo and I saw the description.

"RIP, to my great friend, the first person I met and became friends with when I first got to the OTI Academy"

I felt terrible, and I guess this is why I wanted to to some research before I read the letter. I scrolled down his page and It wasn't to long till I got to a part which kind of made me cry, but also happy.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY 2nd to my baby girl Emma-Dylan, I hope to see you soon baby girl"

I felt like crying, this is when I have decided to get off the computer and read the letter.

I opened the letter and started to read it

_To my dearest Kimberly and my sweat Daughter Emma_

_I want you to know that I love you both and wanted to come home as soon as I new about Emma, but as you know I flew out to the OTI Academy to train with the top Spy's. _

I continued reading the letter, he explained that the reason why he lost contact was because he was under watch and thereat, as one of the missions he went on they nearly got caught, but then he got captured, he is out now, but people are still looking for him. as I got to the end of the letter he said that he was coming back to seaford to do some training on new Cadet Teen Spy's

_I will be in Seaford soon, and I would love to catch up and see you and Emma, I mostly want to see you and explain everything and have another chance. _

_See you soon, Lots of love to my baby girl and you Kim _

_Jack xxx_

I folded the letter back up and went in to my room, now Dylan doesn't no this but I actually keep all the letters that Jack sent us when she was little because I didn't want her to have any contact with him, in the way of he just left me and when I told him about her he didn't even bother to come on the first flight home. I kind of Believe him with his letter that her sent me but I just get this gut feeling that he is lying and is going to disapoint Dylan.

When I got the letters out I also got the photos and everything else that I kept of him always thinking that he would come back when he had finished his training, to show Dylan what her dad looks like and well that he did apparently care. I brought everything out and took it to the lounge and sat it down on the floor, I looked at the letter once more and sighed, I knew I had to do something but I didn't know if if was the correct thing to do.

I drove back to to pick up Dylan from her lesson and pick up some things from the grocery store. As I parked the car near the grocery store I saw a family get out of the car A mum and dad and two little kids I sighed and got out of the car and walked round to the dojo and saw Dylan sitting on the bench out side the dojo.

"Hey baby girl, why are you out hear?" I asked Dylan

"Practice finished early" She told me

"Then Why didn't you get rudy to call me?" I questioned her quite angry that my 5 year old daughter is sitting alone out side in the mall.

"Because It finished 5 minutes ago" She told me

"Ok, Well next time stay in side please" I told her and grabbed her bag

"Ok mamma" She said and grabbed my hand

"SO I need to go to the shops and get something for dinner," I told Dylan

"Ok, after we finished shopping, do I get to know about daddy?" she said and then questioned.

"Yes Dylan" I told her

We walked into the grocery store, and grabbed a trolly

"Did you wanna sit in the stroll or walk?" I questioned Dylan

"In the trolly" She said jumping a little. I chuckled and put my bag and her bag in the trolly then lifted her up and put her in.

We walked around the store grabbing the weekly shop, We walked past Dylan's favourite aisle.

"Mum, can I get something please" Dylan Pleaded

"How about we get a block of chocolate to share tonight?" I asked her She nodded her head in excited meant and me being a good mother and all I allowed her to choose which one to get we finished the shop off with some fruit and vegetables, everything that Dylan doesn't like. We got to the check out and I started to put everything up with Dylan's help of course handing thing to me.

"Hi How are you today?" the lady asked

"Good thank you and how are you?" I asked

"Busy" she replied laughing.

"Yes" I replied

"And who is this" She asked

"This is Dylan, say Hi baby girl" I said to the lady then to Dylan trying to teach her to be polite.

"Hi" Dylan said, kind of shy.

"Can I ask, what made you choose Dylan?" She asked me

"Her full name is Emma-Dylan, she just seemed to Like Dylan better" I said looking at Dylan who was smiling. The lady finished off our shopping I paid and we walked out to the car. As we walked to the car, I saw a familiar young girl Jump to of the car next to ours and then a familiar man hop out of the drivers seat. As I got closer to the car the man that got out of the car shouted my name I replied as I got to my car.

"Hey Kim" The man shouted

"Hey ben" I replied

"How are you?" He asked

"Im alright, I would love to stay and chat but I have to get this one home" I said pointing to a very tired Dylan.

"yeah I get it" He said as I started to put the groceries into in the car, as I finished I helped out of the trolly and helped her in the car.

"Ill be back" I told her. I walked the trolly back to the trolly rack, Ben walked with me

"Look Kim, Im really sorry I didn't tell you" Ben said to me

"Its ok Ben, Im sorry I ran off, I had to drop Dylan off to Karate" I told ben

"It's ok Kim, It happens all then time" Ben told me

"I know what you mean" I replied back as we got to the trolly rack

"Kim, did you want to go out again?" He asked me straight

"Sure Ben, Ill text you when I can do" I told him

"Ok, have a good evening" He said

"You to" I replied. I walked back to my car and hopped in and saw the Dylan was sleeping, I sighed and started the car.

When we arrived home I got Dylan out of the car and carried her in the house I placed her on the couch and I brought all the groceries in and put them away, I cleaned myself up and started to make dinner as I new that Dylan would wake up soon and be hungry and be asking for food an hour before dinner. I was half way though making dinner when a sleepy Dylan walked into the Kitchen.

"Mummy, Im hungry" She whined

"Dinner will be ready in and hour baby, how about you go have a shower and get changed into your PJ's" I told Dylan

"Ok" she said Hugging me, I picked her up and hugged her more I put her down and she ran off to take a shower. 20 minutes later Dylan came back in her Dora the Explorer PJ'S

"Mummy," Dylan asked

"Yes Sweetie" I questioned

"Can I ask you something?" She asked me sitting up on her stool at the bench

"Of course you can always ask me something" I replied

"Do you like Ben?" she asked me

"Yes" I replied

"Do you like Jack" She asked I looked at her confused

"I loved your Dad Dylan, and he loved me, but sometime your country is more important then the love of your life" I told Dylan

"Dylan, why did you ask me that?" I asked

"Because I want to know about daddy" Dylan told me

"Your very Smart you know that" I said to her

"I know" She said and smiled and went in and watched TV as I finished cooking dinner.

dinner was cooked I called Dylan over to the Table and served it up on to mine and Dylan's plate, while we ate dinner I told Dylan that I would tell her more about her dad if she wanted to know and she told me that she did so she helped me clean up the dishes which meant we could get onto the dad situation quicker.

I sat Dylan down on the couch and grabbed everything out and layer it out on the coffee table ready to show her everything there is to know about daddy and how we loved each other. The thing is I don't want to get her hopes up and tell her daddy will come back, but there was something that I had planned for her to show her that daddy still loved her, even though that mummy and daddy don't really talk or see each other as much anymore.

**SO what did you think ? **

**DO you want Jack to come back?**

**Do you want Kim and Ben to go out again and keep going out ?**

**What do you think the reasons where for jack not keeping in contact ? **

**let me know in the comments below :) lets try and get to 40 reviews :) **

**CYA SOON **


	11. Chapter 11 Telling Dylan part 2

**Hey people's so I asked for you opinion on what you want to happen in the future of this story, and I got many reviews :) thank you for that. I want to thank **Camela1998 **Commenting twice one at yourself and then one as a guest, just to get my goal in reviews I would also like to thank my friend **Aznmissy04 **for commenting on nearly everyone of my stories :) and also **Maddyliza1234 **for commenting :) **

**I would also like to inform some of the guest reviews that It wont happen ****immediately, I personaly am A HUGH KICK fan and would like for them to get back together, however the story is still going so It could go either way, If you would like Jack and Kim to get back together let me know. **

**ok so onto the chapter :) **

**ENJOY :) **

I finished laying everything out on the table and picked up an album, of me and Jack.

"So baby girl this is daddy" I said and gave her the photo album of me and Jack. I let her look through all the photos while I went though all letters that he me and Dylan, I just sighed and looked back at Dylan and saw that she was staring at a photo of me and him in our uniforms when we were spy's I looked at that picture of her shoulder and smiled.

"Mummy, why are you wearing black leather uniforms?" she asked me. I didn't no what to to, I wanted to tell her, but I know 5 year olds will tell anyone they see like there friends.

"Me and your father were in a special program, because we both did martial arts and had smarts, we got to go in a program at school where we train with the FBI" I told her

"WOW" she said

"yeah, but I don't do that anymore" I told her

"Why?" she asked me

**"**Because I have you" I told her and squeezed her and she smiled

she continued to look through the book and got to the end of the album where all the younger photo's of me and Jack when we were 10.

"Do you want to know how me and Jack became friends." I asked her she nodded her head. "Well" I started

"Me and your father met when we were In Primary school, but the we went to a private school because my father were in the FBI, we were very close we would always walk to school and back together and his father and my father were best friends but when my dad died in a mission we just stopped talking and I got moved with my god father" I told her and Dylan spoke

"Why didn't you go with Jack's dad?" She asked me

"I'm not quite sure, dad had told me that if he dies ill go with my godfather" I told her

"What about your mum?" she asked

"I didn't no my mum, never have and never want to" I said

"Why" she asked I laughed

"Well she left me and my father at birth" I said and left it at that.

"So me Paul moved and me and Jack didn't really stay in contact he moved to a different school and we saw each other but not as much our priorities changed and he became a jerk" I told her. "When I was I think 16 or 17 I moved schools because Paul wanted me to get a education as well as keep going on what I was doing at the previous School" i said

"What where you doing at the previous school" Dylan asked

"Because if dad ever died like he did I would have to replace him"

"Cool, so you go to do cool things like skip class" she asked me

I laughed "Yes, but I always caught up, and alway did my homework" I told her sternly, mining being the fact of telling her never to cut class. she looked at me scared.

"anyways, the school I went to was seaford high, which by the way is the school you will be going to, thats if we don't move." I said pointing to a picture of me in a seaford jumper.

"On the first of school at seaford high I was the new Kid and I new that I had to go down to our 'Base' " I said quoting the words base and meet my new team mates.

"And Im guessing Jack was one of them" She asked me

"Your a smart cookie" I said poking her nose she laugh

"You look a lot like your father, he had to moles like you, thats what made him so cute" I told her and smiled

"What else attracted you" She asked me

"Umm, His hair, and well other things" I said not going into 'Detail'

"So what else happened" She asked me to continue.

"Well, when me and Jack saw each other we didn't really say anything bar be angry at each other, but we got some time alone, and we talked about everything, and well our relationship went from their" I told her.

"What did you are dad like to do?" she asked me.

"Well, we were very active, we used to train together and well he took me on dates like picnics and lost of other things" I said to Dylan.

"He sounds really nice" Dylan said

"He is, but he left me" I said

"Did you tell him about me?" she asked

"I couldn't I didn't want take his dream away" I told her

"When did you tell him" She asked me

"Dylan, Honey, he know about you trust me I just don't want you to get hurt and your hopes up" I said to her picking her up and putting her on my lap.

"Look, I have some letters here but they don't say where he is but they do say that he wish he could see you" I told her and showed her some of the letters.

"No its ok" she said

"Ok, Well I do have something on the computer for you so did you want to go over there ?' i asked her

She nodded and ran to the computer, I sat down and put her on my lap, I opened the scream to see that he was online I clicked on him and called him.

"Hey Kim, Hey baby girl" Jack said

"Daddy" Dylan spoke.

"yes sweetie" He said and looked at his daughter, I could see he was about to cry.

"Hey Jack" I spoke

"Hey Kim, How are you?" He asked me

"Pretty good, how are you?" I asked Him

"Im good, I finished the training" He said

"thats great," I said happy for him

"Now how's Emma" He asked his daughter but she didn't look up because she doesn't go by that name.

"Kim?" He questioned

"She likes Dylan" I said.

"Dylan, Um well how are you?" he asked

"Im good, When are you coming home" she asked, I looked at Jack and then down, Jack looked down.

"Im not sure, but I promise you that I will be home soon." He said

"Dyl, Why don't you go brush your teeth and get ready for bed, Ill be there in 10" i said to Dylan and took her off my lap.

"But I want to speak to daddy more" She whined.

"Bruch your teeth and then you can come back out here, deal" I said

"Deal" She said I kissed her forehead and she ran off.

"Sorry" I said

"it's ok Kim, LookI want to com home, I really do and spend more time and the rest of my life with you, I just can't at the moment, they have just got me on this big case" He said to me.

"Its ok Jack, Look I have something to tell you" I said

"Yeah what is it?" He questioned

"Well Im going out with this guy" I said

"Thats great" Jack said

"But" I said with a unsure tone in my voice

"But what?" He questioned

"I don't know if I like him, like that I'm not sure if I even like him" I said

"Have you gone on a date?" he asked

"Yeah, and i'm going out with him again" I said

"Well, whats the problem?" he asked

"I don't no You usually here and well Im having trouble making decisions" I finally said

"Well you raised Dylan by your self right?" He said like it was an easy answer

"And?" I said unsure on what he was tying to say.

"If you can raise I kid, by your self, then you can make a tough decision like you have" Jack said

"Thx Jack" I said.

Dylan came back racing into the room "Daddy you still there?" she asked excited

"yeah" Jack said, Just before Dylan could say another world I could hear a code in the back ground knowing that he had to go

"Sorry Baby, I have to go, love you" Jack said and ended the Call

"Bye" Dylan said to the blank screen.

"Sorry baby" I said to Dylan and pushed her hair away from her face.

"Come on, time for bed" I said and picked her up and carried her to bed, as I put her into bed she asked me a question that I even hoped would happen

"Do you think daddy will ever come back" she asked me

"I hope so, Night" I replied and tucked her in an kissed her on the forehead, I walked out and turned the light off and went back out into the living room and looked at all the photos of us when we were younger. I felt tears coming on, so I closed the book up and decided to have a shower and get ready for bed my self.

**No one's POV**

Today Kim wasn't woken up by her loving daughter jumping on her bed trying to wake her up and get out of bed for a change, in a way it got Kim worried so she rolled over and looked at her clock, 7:30am Kim quickly got up and raced out to the Kitchen/living area to see her daughter looking at some of the notes that her father wrote them, Kim walked up to Dylan and sat next to her and kissed her forehead.

"Morning Dylan" Kim said to her daughter

"Hi mummy" she replied

"What ya doing" Kim asked Dylan

"Looking at the letters and photo's again" She told me

"Dylan Im really sorry" Kim told her

"Why? he left you?" she said

"Your really smart" Kim said "and I know, but aren't you glad that you have me?" Kim asked, trying to be cool.

"Yes" Dylan replied

"What did you want for breakfast?" Kim asked her daughter

"Frootloops" Dylan screamed

"How about Fruit" Kim said back with a big smile on her face

"FINE" Dylan whined knowing that her mum one the fight.

"Good" Kim replied in victory

"Hey mum" Dylan asked bring a letter over to the counter and showing her.

"In all the letters I've read, they have a bold letter in all of them" Dylan said pointing the bold letters out.

Kim looked at the letter, to see all the bold letters in the letter that Dylan shower her.

"Um" Kim replied, confused, "Let me look at there letter closely when I have finished making breakfast" Kim said to Dylan

"Ok" Dylan replied and went back to the couch and turned on the TV

"SO what are we doing today?" Dylan shouted, from the couch

"Not sure baby girl, do you wanna go see a movie or have a friend over?" Kim asked her daughter.

**So what do you think ? did you like, sorry Jack didn't fully come back in this chapter, but you will be seeing lot of him in the near future. Please let me know hat you think, As i did in the earlier chapter 5 years later .. I am thinking of doing that on to when she is 15 ? What do you think ? **

**PLEASE REVIEW :) See you soon **


	12. Chapter 12 Day in the park

**Hello fellow readers, I have another chapter for you, this on is a fairly long one. so I hope you enjoy. **

Months past and things went back to normal, Jack eventually stopped calling and contacting Kim and Dylan with no reason why Kim though of a few but non of them were true, bring Dylan hopes down that she would ever get to see her father again. Unfortunately the relationship between her and Ben didn't go well, they just didn't have anything in common as they each thought they did. Kim started to date again and was now in a healthy and stable relationship with a man that love her and Dylan, Kim loved him as did Dylan.

Kim was having coffee with Robin while Dylan and Mason where on the play ground, they were 6 now and are about to go into their first year of school. Dylan and Mason were sitting in there favourite place which was on the climbing set near there mums

"So are you excited about our first day of school tomorrow?" Dylan asked Mason

"Yeah, I bet its gonna be a bit weird for our Mums being the youngest there?" Mason replied being kindly worried about their mums.

"yeah, but I don't think anyone would notice" Dylan replied "Oh by the way, we should make a pack, we will stick together" Dylan continued being a typical girl deal, with her best friend.

"Dylan we have know each other since we were babies, and I think its a great Idea" Mason replied hugging Dylan

Mean while, Kim and Robbin are sitting on the bench talking about well what adults with Kids talk about.

"Do you think it will be kinda weird going back to school?" Robin asked

"What do you mean?" Kim asked

"Well dropping our little ones off, us being the youngest?" Robin told Kim

"No, I think its gonna be fun, drop our kids off then have the rest of the day to OUR SELVES" Kim said, saying they last part a little bit excited

"I didn't think about that" Robin said. "Anyways how are you and Lucas going?" Robin continued.

"Great, He's actually gonna come with me when I drop Dylan off" Kim replied

"Thats nice, Me must really like you" Robin said slightly pushing Kim.

"yeah, and Dylan really likes him which is a plus, and how are you and your man going?" Kim asked Robin

"Great, where planing out wedding, where not quite sure when, but we want to do it in a school holidays just so Mason can be involved.

"Thats good" Kim replied

"yeah, What about Jack?" Robin asked

"I have given up, I don't want him mine or Dylan's life, he has disappointed me and now her, and she doesn't need that growing up" Kim said

"Well I think thats a wise Idea" Robin replied to Kim supporting her.

"thank you" Kim replied smiling at Robin.

"No worries" Robin replied and looked down at her watch, "We better get going and get these two ready for school" Robin said

"Oh yeah" Kim said looking down at her phone to see the time and a text from Lucas

"hey, why don't we have dinner at my house, with Ben and Lucas" Kim asked Robin

"Are you sure?" Robin asked

"yeah, Lucas said that he was on his way about 10 minutes ago" Kim said

"Ok, Ill go home and tell Ben, get Mason's things all ready and get him showed, and head over in 20 minutes?" Robin asked

"Sounds great, Dylan, Time to go" Kim yelled out to her daughter

"Mason time to go son" Robin yelled.

Both the Kids came running towards their mums.

"WHY!" they both moaned

"Don't worry, were having dinner at Kim's place" Robin said to the Kids, they both jumped with Joy, "But first we have to go home and get the rest of your things ready for tomorrow, and pick up Ben" Robin continued to Mason.

"Ok" Mason replied and walked home with his mum

Kim and Dylan walked back home to see Lucas was sitting on the front porch, Dylan was so excited that before her mother stopped the car she undid her seatbelt.

"Wait till the car is stopped please" Kim said looking through her revision mirror. Dylan wait till the car stopped then ran up to Lucas.

"Hey Dylan" Lucas greeted Dylan

"Lucas" Hey said happily.

While Dylan and Lucas was having their Kim got out of the car and collected everything.

"Hey honey" Kim said walking towards the front door

"Hey babe, let me get that for you" Lucas said giving Kim a peck on the lips and taking a bag off her hands so she can open the door.

"So, Dylan's best friend and his mum and step dad are coming over for dinner if thats alright?" Kim asked Lucas

"Yeah thats fine, what did you have in mind for dinner?" Lucas asked

"Not sure, have to see whats in the fridge" Kim replied as she unlocked and opened the door, Dylan ran through. "Go wash up please" continued and yelled out to Dylan.

"Can Lucas help me" she stopped and looked at her mum and Lucas. Kim looked at her boyfriend.

"I'll be there in a minute" Lucas said and nodded, Dylan ran to her room and basically got everything ready for her bed time. Meanwhile Kim and Lucas walked into the Kitchen

"So How was your day?" Kim and Lucas

"It was good, Tomorrow we have a few students coming in tomorrow to start their training in sales" Lucas told Kim "What about you?" He also Asked

"it was Good, Last day of her holidays, so we got everything ready, which was quite hard" Kim replied to Lucas

"and what is that?" he asked

"She wanted some cool hip things, while I got some other things" Kim told him

"I'm sorry honey" Lucas replied Kissing her forehead

"its ok, thats, thats what having a 6 year old is like"

"yeah, Well I brought her something if thats ok?" Lucas said to Kim

"yeah of course what did you buy her?" Kim asked excited

"I brought her a little outfit, for her first day or any day for that matter" Lucas said

"You are so sweet, I am sure she will love it" Kim said holding Lucas by the waist, giving hime a kiss on the lips

"Lucas!" Dylan yelled,

Kim and Lucas pulled away for their sweet kiss "Coming Dylan!" Lucas yelled back, giving Kim another lis and walking off to help Dylan take a bath and get everything ready for school tomorrow.

While Lucas was helping Dylan, Kim started to get dinner ready, she prepared a salad for all the adults and a very small salad for the two kids, Kim then started to cut the chicken up for the kids which was chicken nibbles 'Kim's way' and did that same for the adults sliced chicken rubbed in lemon and herbs, When she was finished preparing everything she wrapped that chicken and salads in the fridge and cleaned up her mess thats she made.

Once she was done she heard Dylan and Lucas come out of her room.

While Kim was make dinner Lucas helped Dylan bath, and get everything ready.

"So how do you like your bath?" Lucas asked

"Im so old for a bath silly, I have a shower" Dylan chuckled

"Oh last time I saw you, you were having baths, I guess you have gown out of those things" Lucas replied Picking Dylan up, and spinning her round.

"Yup" Dylan said

"Well then, shall we?" Lucas asked turning on the shower, Dylan nodded

As Lucas was helping Dylan wash off they talked as always.

"Lucas, do you like mummy?" Dylan questioned Lucas

"of course I do, I love her and I love you with all my heart" Lucas said

"I love you to" Dylan replied to Lucas and smiled

"Well thank you" Lucas replied and smiled "Now lets get you dried up and dressed yeah" Lucas continued and grabbed her towel.

"Ok" Dylan replied and hopped out into the towel, that Lucas was holding wrapped her in it and walked into Dylan's room.

"where are your Pj's?" Lucas asked

"Under my Pillow!" Dylan said standing in her towel, Lucas sat on her bed. "Come here" Lucas said, and dried her off

"Are you excited about tomorrow?" Lucas asked

'yeah" Dylan replied

"So what do you think you will be called?" he asked her

"What do you mean, my name is Dylan so that?" Dylan replied sounding smart

"Very true, but the teacher wont know that, they will see 'Emma-Dylan' " Lucas said as he put her shirt on

"Well, I guess I will have to tell them that I like the name Dylan better" Dylan said putting her head up high and walking out of the room, Lucas just sat there and laughed, when he was finished he hung her towel up to dry and went out to see Dylan and Kim sitting on the couch waiting for Mason and Robin to arrive along with her soon to be husband Dylan.

He sat down next to his girlfriend and kissed her on the forehead.

"So Dylan, Lucas told me that he has something for you" Kim said to her daughter. Dylan Jumped up form her seat and looked at Lucas, with her fully surprised eyes.

"What is it?" she questioned

"Ill be right back" Lucas said and went to his car.

When Lucas cam back Dylan was still standing up all excited.

"Sit down please Dylan" Kim said to her daughter sitting on the couch on her phone, Dylan sat down on the floor, and Lucas handed her a bag.

"can I open it" Dylan asked politely.

"Go ahead" Lucas said and sat next to her planting a Kiss on her temple, They watch Dylan open the bag and pulled out a very cute outfit that suited her very well.

When Dylan opened the present he faced was very surprised and excited.

"I know you love all the sporty things so I have my gay best fries pick an out fit out for you and thats what he chose.

"Naw thats so cute, I love the Hat" Kim replied giving Him a Kiss.

"Thank you, do you like it Dylan?" Lucas asked

"YES! I LOVE IT , I love the skirt, and the top and the Hat" she said excited

"Im glad you do to" Lucas said, Dylan got up, ran and gave him a Hug.

"Thank you, your the closest thing that I have to a father" She said, and that made Kim cry.

"your welcome" Lucas said and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"You ok?" Lucas tured to Kim

"yeah, Im fine, just happy that my little girl has someone to look up to as a father figure" Kim said and smiled,

"Dylan honey, why don't you go put that in your room, cause Mason and robin are here." Kim said to her daughter

"Ok" Dylan replied, Lucas helped pick the clothes off the floor put them in her bag, so she could carry them into her room.

Kim got up and walked to front door, to see Robin, Mason, and ben standing there

"Come on in" Kim said, Mason ran in to find Dylan, and robin came in hand in hand with Ben.

**So what did you think? Jack isn't back yet, but He will be Back**

**I have a question, how would you feel if the relation ship between Kim and Lucas carries on, Jack comes back so that Dylan can have her bio father and her Kim, bit not together or do you want Jack and Kim together. ?**

**Let me know. **


	13. Chapter 13 Break up

**Hello readers I feel discusted to say that I got reviews that where lets just say not as nice. **

**Now I really don't wanna dob anyone is but half of them where quest. I just want you all to know that I hear you all that you want Jack back, and HE IS COMING BACK IN THE NEXT chapter but you don't need to say all the nasrty thing like I DON't like this chapter you must re-write it ! that's just wrong. I just want to let you all know that I'm trying to cater for everyone not just the people that want Jack and Kim to have sex in every single. **

**Ok so now that I have that out there, on to the chapter **

**Chapter 12 **

**10 years later **

**Authors POV**

Over the past 10 years the Lucas and Kim's relation grew, Lucas moved in with Kim and Dylan, and they basically became a family, Dylan loved that especially because she had a father figure to stand by her through her first few years of high school, she could ask him about boy's, she would even tell him things that she couldn't tell her own mother. Kim and Lucas thought about getting married but it all stopped when Kim found out the terrible news that he was already married, she felt used and all the things that you would feel when you boyfriend, husband, or best friend cheated on you or did something terrible, think about it, think about the moment when you got betrayed, that was the feeling that Kim felt.

"Dylan can you please go over to Masons, I need to talk to Lucas" Kim said sounding upset, but didn't want to tell Dylan just yet

"Mum i'm 15 almost 16 I can just go to the mall, or my other friends house?" Dylan replied to Kim

"EMMA" Kim said using her real name, because she was angry. "Please, I don't need anything else right now, please just go to Mason's" Dylan said to her mum

"WOAH, mum whats going on, and I can't we kinda got in a fight" Dylan replied

"I'm sorry sweetie, its just that, Lucas did something that's very inappropriate and i'm very vulnerable at the moment" Kim said, "Also sure, go to a girlfriends house?" Kim said

"Can I go to Deans house ?" Dylan asked

"You can go out with dean, go to the mall or something, Ill give you some cash and bye your self something nice" Kim said to get daughter

"Mum is everything going to be alright?" Dylan asked

'Yeah, you probably wont see Lucas anymore" Kim said

"Ok, well let me know if you want me to bring anything home" Dylan replied

"Ok sweetie, have a good time, be home bye 5 please" Kim said

"Ok cya soon" Dylan said, ran up and grabbed everything and left the house.

Once Dylan left Kim called Lucas to tell him to come home from where he was so she could talk o him.

"Hey Lucas can you come, I wanna ask you something" Kim said

"Um ok but can't you ask me over the phone?" Lucas rebutted as he didn't really want to face Kim

"Just come home please" Kim said sternly getting a little angry.

"Ok, Ok. Ill be home in 10" Lucas said

'Thank you" Kim replied. She hung up her phone and went up stairs and started packing Lucas's things in his bag, once she was one she zipped it and and took it out to the front door, and went to sit down and watch TV till Lucas came home. Soon enough Lucas arrived home, and walked thought the front door.

"Babe, Im… whats this?" Lucas said noticing that his bags where at the front door.

"Are you married started off strong?" Kim asked Lucas

"No? What are you talking about?"

"Really ? well that not what your WIFE HAD TO SAY!" Kim yelled

both of them argued till Kim one, and Lucas left her's and Dylan's life for good.

Later on that year things went back to normal, Kim stopped dating and started working more, as an undercover spy and her day job as a receptionist like she always was also focusing on her daughter to get her mind off the men around her. what also happened is that she got a letter from Rudy her trainer from when she was the teen spy sensation saying that he will be holding a reunion for the group of spy, he also sent Kim a personal letter saying that he has a new trainer at his dojo called Jack and was wondering if she wanted to meet up with him since what's happened in the past, Kim put the letter away for the future as is had the day he was starting and the times he was working, not trying to be pushy or anything.

**Kim's POV**

I put the letter aside that I got out from the diary the day Jack was meant to start as I heard my daughter run through the door slamming it behind her.

"Dyl" I spoke getting up and followed her

She had closed her door, but I wanted to know what was going on, no mother wants to see her teenage girl cry and lock her self in her room.

I knocked on the door 'Dylan? you ok?" I asked

"Go away!" she yelled

"Come on Dylan whats wrong?" I asked softly

"EVERYTHING!" she yelled

"Can I come in?" I asked I heard footsteps come towards the door and the door unlock, I opened the door, to see photos of her and Dean torn up everywhere around her room.

"What happened baby girl?" I asked Dylan

"Dean broke up with me but the worst thing I actually saw him cheating on me way before he broke up with me" Dylan cried out

"I'm sorry" I said sympathetically

"What else is bothering you?" I asked her

"The father daughter dinner! all the other girls get to go but me cause I have no idea where my dad is, and I'm not sure if he's every going to contact us again," Dylan cried out more

"It's ok not to have a father, I didn't have a mum for my whole life nor a dad, I mean I had my dad till I was 13 but I needed a mum and a dad though the though years, and I understand that you want to meet your dad in person but I'm not quite sure where he is or when he is coming back either" I told Dylan forgetting about the letter.

"I know mum" Dylan said

"So why did you decided to rip up all the photos of you and dean?" I asked her

"Because he's a jerk" she cried

"I know baby to be honest I thought he was a bit of a jerk when you first brought him home but is there anything else on your mind?" I asked her

"Who should I go out with now?' Dylan laughed sniffling and wiping away her tears.

"Darling, maybe you should take a break from dating or try and do something different not just do what ever he wanted you to do, like what have you always wanted to try?" I told and asked her

"Why? who's gonna be my boy friend? Dylan asked "well i've always love to cook and well as you know play softball" She continued

"Well you always have Mason? why don't you ask him if he wants to go have a hit, you guys always use to do that" I said

"yeah, why did we stop?" she said not to sure.

"Well, sometime when you grow up, you make new friends and discard other friends, but you and mason have being friends since you were babies and I don't think the friendship you two have will ever break apart, its like me and your father, we had a friendship that could never be broken" I told Dylan

"Really mum, cause where is dad now?" she asked

"I'm sorry, do you think it would help if we go down stairs and make a rich chocolate cake, and I tell the story of how me and your father met?" I asked her

"Will that bring him back?" She asked

"I hope so he owes me a lot of money for child support" I said laughing.

I helped my daughter get up and allowed her to get changed into something confinable before she came down to help me make a delicious chocolate cake.  
While the girls made the cake Kim told Dylan about how her and Jack met and how he wasn't a jerk, he was kind, and hot and was always therefore her

"Mum how come you alway say that Jack was there for you, but didn't come back when he heard about me." Dylan asked me

"Because I wanted to follow his dream, and Keep training and I didn't want him stop just for me" I told Dylan.

"What about you? what was your dream?" Dylan asked me I sighed at the thought that I never really got to follow my dream, and I didn't want her to know it was because of her

"My Dream was to become part of the FBI but, nothing could be more special then having a daughter like you" I said poking her nose leaving some of the cake batter on her nose.

lets just say from that moment we didn't have any cake batter left because it was all over the kitchen, myself and Dylan, I told her to go have a shower and I would clean up the mess we made and have dinner ready and the cake made.

I made the cake and made a quick dinner for me and Dylan, and once it was all done I went and cleaned up myself.

Me and Dylan had dinner and our cake with ice-cream our favourite desert while watching a movie, Dylan feel asleep half way through the movie so I paused it and picked her up and took her to bed, like I did when she was a little girl. I decided to go to bed my self so I turned off the Tv and collected our plates and took it into the kitchen and left them in the sink so I could wash the tomorrow morning.

I slowly drifted off to sleep and went straight into a dream, and I can tell you that I wish this dream came true because i've being having this dream since I got the letter from rudy a month ago.

_I walk into the dojo to see that there is a very handsome muscular man standing teaching a class, and he well is my husband, Jack brewer._

_"Hey babe" I say walking up behind him. _

_"Hey babe, Im nearly finished" Jack said _

_"Ok, i'm just letting you know that Emma is staying at a friends tonight so we have the house to our selves" I whispered into his ear. _

_"Ok guy's I think we can finish early today, have a good night" Jack said to his students. _

_Jack collected his things and grabbed my hand and ran out with me to our car. _

_We got home we raced up stairs toughing everything around the room not caring where it went. _

I woke up breathing heavily realising is was just a dream.

"Oh man" I said to my self, I put my self back to sleep.

**What do you guys think ? **

**Jack will be back in the next chapter **

**Please Review :) **


	14. Chapter 14 He's Back !

**OMG ! this is the chapter that you have all being waiting for ! He's Back ! Finally, and trust me it was extremely hard writing with out him in it, but it was different and thats what I am, different, I didn't want it to be like all the other chapters where he comes back straight away, anyways he's back and I hope you enjoy. On the other hands, the reason why I haven't update in a while is because I have just started a new job, and it is the start of my career. **

**anyways on to the story. **

**Chapter 13 **

I wake up from my slumber feeling refreshed and quite happy about the day ahead, for no particular reason or so I thought. I got out of bed and walked into the kitchen/living area to see Dylan on the computer and looking at photo's of Jack, I walked over to her and kissed her on the forehead.

"Morning Sweetie" Kim said to her daughter leaning over the couch

"Hi mum" she replied looking up at her mum

"What are you doing up early on a Saturday ?" Kim asked

"Nothing, Just researching" Dylan replied trying to hide what she was really doing.

**"**Your doing your homework…. On a Sunday morning?" Kim questioned her daughter that would be sleeping

"Because I have nothing better to do" she replied looking back at the computer screen.

"Well did you want breakfast?" Kim asked

"Ok" Dylan replied

'What do you want?" Kim questioned

"Pancakes" she replied simply.  
"what are you going to do today?" Kim continued asking knowing that she will eventually get it out of her daughter

"Nothing" Dylan replied once again with a one word answer.

**"**Ok" Kim simply said and walked into the kitchen to make breakfast for herself and Dylan

**"**Hey Dyl," Kim shouted from the Kitchen

"Yeah mum" Dylan replied

"Can you please and come in hear?" Kim asked her daughter.

**"**Coming" Dylan yelled as she got up from the couch placing her laptop on the coffee table.

Dylan came and sat down at the bench in-front of her mother.

"Whats up mum" Dylan asked

"From what I heard last night you said that you didn't you didn't have homework?" Kim asked her daughter

"Well I forgot, I had a hard day yesterday" Dylan told her mother.

**"**Ok, Just making sure, I don't want you to waist your time on searching things" Kim told her daughter

"Im not researching stupid things" Dylan told her mother trying not to yell.

"Ok" Kim said walking over to her daughter kissing her forehead.

"Did you wanna help me make the pancakes?" Kim asked her daughter

"Ok" Dylan replied

Kim and Dylan made their breakfast and sat down together and ate them together, as they were eating Kim wondered why it was so important from Dylan to know who her father was, she understood what she was feeling as Kim never new her mother and didn't have a real father for her life growing up.

"Dylan" Kim asked her daughter putting down her fork

"Yes mum" Dylan replied looking up to her mum after finishing her mouthful

'When I was your age I was in the same situation, I wanted to desperately find my mother but when I did, I found out that she wasn't who I thought she was" Kim told Dylan

"And, what are you trying to get across to me?" Dylan

"I guess what Im trying to ask is why do you want to meet your father" I asked her simply and quickly.

"Well all the other girls are talking about how they are getting ready for the father daughter dance next month and well I feel left out" Dylan replied looking back down at her breakfast, picking up another mouth full of pancake.

"Im sorry sweetheart" Kim said to her daughter sympathetically

"I know you are" Dylan replied looking back up at her mum trying to smile.

"Wh else do you want to meet you father darling?" Kim asked her daughter

"Because I want you to be happy and I want to have a real family, I want to have a father that will as much as I don't want it to happen, yell and ground me when I come in 2 hours after curfew" Dylan said laughing.

"Dylan I don't need a man to be happy, because I have you and for your situation, I can always dress up as a dude and yell and ground you?" Kim said laughing

"Very funny, mum and its ok, I think Im just gonna go back to what I was doing" Dylan said to her mum as she left the table.

"Ok" Kim replied as she got her plate and her daughter plate up from bench and put in the sink.

**Kim's POV**

As I put the the plates on the bench of the unwashed dishes from last night I looked over at Dylan and sighed thinking that if she ever finds out that her father is in town, meets him she will just get pushed down like I did when I tried to meet my mother.

I decided to do the dishes thinking that might give me an Idea on what I could do or say to help my daughter, As I finished off drying up the dishes an Idea came to me which meant I would have to be sneaky, but also try and let her know what I was actually doing, which was going to be hard because I had no idea how to do that. I dried the last dish and out it away, and walked over to where I kept documents that I didn't want Dylan to see I.e My Spy stuff, Good hiding place right.

I pulled out the folder and went to the correct page and found the letter that I received from rudy and looked at it and folded it up and placed it on the table while I out the folder back I picked up the letter and went and put it in my purse, before I went and had a shower.

Once I got out of the shower I obversely got dressed because I didn't want to go out commando. I walked out of my room going into the living room to see Dylan sitting in the same spot, looking down at her computer.

"Dyl, Im going to the Mall, did you wanna come?" I asked my daughter, She looked up from her computer, and replied.

"No, Im good, I've being out most weekends so I think its fair that I stay home" Dylan replied trying to be adult like and responsible

"Dylan swettie" I said as I walked towards her and sat

"Yeah Mum" She responded looking up at me.

"When I get home I will help you, but I don't want you to get your hopes up or get hurt that we will find your father" I told my daughter.

"I know you don't want me to get hurt, but I have gone most of my life with out my father and I want to know who he is" Dylan told me "and if you want to help, maybe while your at the mall you could go into your old dojo and ask uncle Rudy" Dylan told me, I gulped a little thinking that she might no something but, I think it was the start of my plan.

"Sure" I told her and nodded kissed her on the forehead and walked out of the door going to the car

I arrived at the mall and hopped out of the car and walked into the Mall, it was almost like I was a teenager again going into dojo after school. I walked through the mall to where the dojo was now located which was at next to the pier, I walked though the front doors of the dojo to see a new sensei teaching new students.

"Sorry excuse me" I asked the sensei, he looked over slightly and stopped his class.

"Yes" He asked, not happy that I disturbed his class, I looked at him more and noticed that it was him, it was Jack.

"Sorry, I was just here to see Rudy" I told this man that I thought I new

"Why? he asked angry.

"Because my daughter did karate here and she wanted to come back" I told me making up something that wasn't true, but might be if she finds out that this particular person works here.

"Fine, he's though that door" the man said pointing towards the door that said 'Office' I walk in to see the same size but a lot older Rudy, I Put on my best little girls voice

"Rudy" I ask

"yes" He asked, slightly looking up and then shooting his head up looking at me, and jumping up form his seat.

"KIM!" he yelled hugging me

"Hey Rudy, how are you" I asked

"Good, how are you? Hows Dylan?" He asked me

"I'm good, and she's alright, She just broke up with her boyfriend, of he broke up with him, I'm not sure, but she pretty bummed" I told Rudy.

"Oh sorry, about that" Rudy replied

"it's ok" I replied shrugging

"So what brings you back to this old place?" Rudy asks me sitting back down and me pointing me towards the couch for me to sit down.

"You sent me a letter with the reunion?, and you also sent me another letter about Jack" I told rudy

"Yes, what do you want to know?" Rudy asked unsure what I was trying to ask him.

"I want to know when Jack will be here because well Dylan is questioning if she gets to meet her father or not" I told Rudy

"So you have told her?" Rudy questioned

"yes, I didn't want to keep anything from her." I told rudy the truth.

"Did you want her to meet her father?" Rudy asked

"I do, but I don't want to get or keep her hopes up and then get them crushed" I told rudy

"I get you Kim, but sometimes that needs to happen to people" Rudy started, "and secondly, Jack is here now I can get him if you like?"

"Really?" Kim asked

"Yeah of course, he doesn't have any students or clients" Rudy told me

"Clients?" I questioned

"Oh yeah I forgot to tell you, behind us we have a Gym, he does personal training as long as trying students for combat" Rudy told me

"Combat?" I questioned again

"Yes, our Dojo, is now a training center for spy's" Rudy explained, it explained everything, Rudy wanting Dylan to join, me wanting to train the students, maybe I still can although now I do all the paper work, I guess I could still get back into, even though I might be older and not as fit and flexible, I could still do it…. I spoke to my self as I stared into space. As I was staring into space I didn't realise that Rudy went off at got Jack.

"Kim" Rudy yelled

"Hu? Sorry" I turned to him and saw Jack, starting at me still, not moving, not sure what to do.

"I'll leave you to alone" Rudy said and walked out of the room, as soon as rudy walked out and closed the door, I ran up to Jack and jumped into his arms.

"I missed you so much" I quietly said crying a little

"I missed you to baby" he replied whispering.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, there is plenty more to come. **


	15. Chapter 15 Meeting Dylan P1

**another update ! WOOOH !**

**here it is :) **

**Chapter 14**

Me and Jack embraced our hug, he out me down and we went and sat down on the couch and faced each other, but before we started I just had to Kiss him, and remember that feeling that I haven't felt in a long time. I jumped on him and cupped his cheeks and kissed him full on the lips, I pulled away and smiled.

"Sorry, I just had to do that" I told him

"It's ok, I was gonna do the same thing" Jack replied and smiled "So, what did you wanna talk about?" Jack continued

"Dylan" I simply said looking at him

"What about her?" He asked worried

"She wants to meet you" I said, I started to cry.

"Kim, I want to meet her to" Jack said holding my shoulders

"I know you do, I just want her to get hurt" I told Jack

"What do you mean?" He asked

"I don't want her to get her hopes up, by me say to her that you can meet your father and then you never show up" I told jack still crying

"Kim I am not going anywhere I am here for the long run, funnily enough I came her to see you, and I was actually gonna come to your place straight after work" Jack told me, I didn't believe him on bit.

'Really Jack, because thats what you said every phone call and then each phone call they got further and further apart" I cried and started to yell,

"Hey hey Hey, you new that I was training and got captured because I got to go on a mission, but Im done with that now, I was injured and Now all I can do I train others" Jack told me nice and calmly.

"Sorry" I replied

"it's ok" Jack said and pulled me into a Hug.

"So Can I meet my daughter?" Jack asked

"Sure" I said and got up, I walked to the door and opened it, as I opened it I saw my daughter there talking to rudy, he pointed into my direction

"SHIT!" I said quietly, but loud enough so that Jack could hear.

'Whats wrong?" He asked

"she found you, I mean me" I said "Quickly take you shirt off and lay down" I said and took off my shirt

"Kim what going on" he asked before he could continue, Jumped of on him and started Kissing him like we did when we were younger. I heard the door open and continued Kissing him.

"OH, sorry, I'm so sorry" Dylan said freaking out, as much as I hated her walking in on me and her actual father making out because I didn't want her to see him, It was my only choice, she quickly shut the door and walked away, I jumped up off Jack.

"Kim what did you just do that?" Jack asked me

"because That was Dylan, this morning she was re-searching you, and well I think she found you" I told Jack the truth.

"Kim, do you trust me?" Jack asked me I looked down,  
"Don't no" I replied

"Please Kim, can I regain your trust?" Jack asked me

"yes" I replied, and put my shirt back on.

"Wait a minute, come back here" Jack said to me pulling me back onto the couch lets just say that we locked Rudy out of his office and spent the next hour in there doing what we used to do best.

An hour later I peeked my head out the door to see if Dylan was gone, and rudy was somewhere else.

"So, Im thinking that you come over to my house like you were gonna do, and you can meet Dylan?" I told Jack

"yeah sure" Jack replied with a smile So with that I walked out of Rudy's office leaving Jack in there with my address and number just incase he gets lost, I felt kind of good that I was helping my daughter out but bad that she walked in on me, but luckily she didn't realise that it was me.

I walked around the mall a bit longer and brought something so It wouldn't be obvious that I went to the mall for no reason, As I was walking around I spotted Dylan sitting down on a bench with some of her friends, Being a mum you always want to tease your kids or in my case my daughter, I walked over there and saw her sitting on some guys lap, I decided to leave her and walk around some more but not until I had a little fun, I decided to text her

"_I can see you, don't do anything stupid" _I texted her.

As I walked round more and looked though windows and saw a really cute necklace that Dylan would like, so I walked in there and walked up to the counter and asked for the price and if I could buy it.

"Hello, how can I help you?" a lady asked me as I walked into the store

"I was just looking at neckace and I would like to see it a bit more up close?" I asked the lady

"Sure" she replied and smiled

"Thank you" I said, she smiled and went to get the necklace.

"So we have this is silver or gold" she told me as she showed me the necklace

"and how much does it cost?" I asked her

"they both cost the same amount which is $260" the lady said

"Ill take the silver one" I told her knowing that this would be something special to my daughter

"For anyone special?" She asked walking me to the counter

"Yeah, My daughter" I told her

"Thats nice, if its ok how old will she be?" she asked

"16" I replied smiling,

"Thats nice" She replied and scanned the item and placed it in a box then bag.

"Thank you" I replied as I gave her my card which she swiped, she gave the card back to me along with the box with the necklace, I walked out of the store feeling happy that I brought my daughter the perfect gift for her 16th birthday along with meeting her father.

As I got back to my car I saw Dylan leaning against it so I put the smalls present in my bag and walked up to her.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her as I unlocked the door and we hopped in the car.

"Well when I was searching online, I saw that Bobby wasabi Dojo had a new sensei and this sensie, looked a lot like my father so I decided to see if it was true and then I walked in on some couple making out on Rudy's couch" Dylan explain, shivering at the last part.

"Oh, well I went into see rudy and he told me that he already went home" I lied to Dylan

"Right" Dylan said upset

"I was really looking forward to meeting him because I worked so hard on the research" Dylan said upset.

"Sorry baby" I told her, as we drove off.

"its ok, I guess it wasn't meant to be, or I wasn't meant to meet him" Dylan said to me.

"Maybe, but sometimes things can come out of the blue and happen for a reason." I told her

"yeah maybe" She shrugged.

We arrived home and Dylan wanted to do some more research on her father, I couldn't say no, so I helped, When we couldn't find anymore information me and Dylan decided to make some cupcake and decided to make the packet mix because where not very good.

While our cupcake were baking I told Dylan that she had had to some actual study for school.

As Dylan was doing study at the table and I was doing some of my spy work, there was a knock at the door, I got up from the table and told Dylan to sit down as I walked to the front door and opened it.

"You came" I said

"yup" the person replied

"Come in" I said

**What did you think ? **

**How will Dylan react ?**

**What do you think the necklace will mean to Dylan ?**

**I'll update sooon **


	16. Chapter 16 Meeting Dylan part 2

**Another chapter is ready to g, thank you for your reviews, I'm glad you liked Jack and Ki's little moment, there will be more to come, but not in this chapter, this is mainly focused around Dylan and Jack. **

**Here we go... **

**Chapter 15**

**Authors POV**

Kim brought the person into her house and showed them to the living room

"Ill be right back" Kim said to the person walking into the kitchen, getting out the cupakes out of the oven

"Who's at the door?" Dylan asked her mother

"Come with me" Kim said putting the the cakes on the counter and walking into the living room

"Jack, this is Dylan, Dylan this is" and Before she could finish Dylan ran up to her father and hugged him

"DAD!" She said.

"yes" Kim said as Kim stood watching them. "I'll be right back" Kim continued as she walked back into the kitchen and placed all the cupcakes onto a cooling rack, allowing them to cool before Icing them, after Kim did that she decided to put the kettle on and go back out and as if Jack wanted a tea or Coffee, When Kim went back out there Dylan was so excited to see her father, she was asking so many question which Jac got a little flustered by.

"Dyl, why don't you go pack up your study and we will continue it tonight." Kim told her daughter

"But, I want to talk to dad more" She complained

"Emma-Dylan Jacqueline Crawford, Go clean up you things NOW" Kim said

"FINE!" Dylan said knowing that her mother would always beat her, walking out of the room to collect everything and take to her room.

"You know she gets that from you" Jack told Him laughing

"Yeah, Im pretty proud of that" Kim replied and laughed "Did you want a tea or coffee?" Kim asked Jack

"I'm good thank you" Jack replied

"Water, coke?" Kim continued

"Water will be great" Jack replied, Kim nodded and walked back into the kitchen to get her self a coffee and a water for Jack. Kim came back with the water, coffee and some cakes on a tray.

"Wow you went all out for me coming here" Jack said

"Oh shut up Dylan wanted to make them" Kim replied

"No, for her self, she loves cooking, but she didn't no you where coming" Kim said to Jack

"Right, so it was a surprise?" Jack asked

"Yes" Kim said to Jack.

"Well then Ill she how good of a cook my daughter is" Jack said and smiled

"Its a packet mix so…" Kim replied

"Ok" Jack said and ate a cupcake.

Dylan came back into the living room and sat next to her father, and Kim sat on the couch opposite them.

"So dad I have this thing coming up and I want you to come to it" Dylan blurted out

"Honey, I think its best to get to know you father first before you ask him" Kim told her daughter

"Well what is it?" Jack asked Dylan

"Its a father daughter dinner" Dylan said.

"Well thats nice, and Kim, If its ok I would love to go to that, it will give us time to know each other" Jack said looking Kim, then at Dylan.

"Ok" Kim said and smiled

"THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU !" Dylan said hugging her mum then hugging her father.

"Can dad stay for dinner?" Dylan Questioned

"You will have to ask him, but thats means tomorrow that its study only" Kim told her daughter

"So can you stay for dinner?" Dylan asked her dad

"Sure" Jack replied to her daughter.

"Awesome, and Can we get take away, because lets face it, mums cooking istn't that great" Dylan Said

"HEY!" Kim questioned offered

"No she right Kim" Jack backed up Dylan

"really, you didn't like my cooking?" Kim asked Jack

"well" Jack started

"Lets just get take away" Kim said stopping him form starting.

The three talked more, Dylan talked to Jack about the first 15 years of her life, catching him up on whats happened she seemed happy that her father was her and egear to learn about her life.

"So, just to make it clear, you don't liked being called Emma? but liked being called Dylan? a boys name?" Jack questioned

"yes" Dylan said

"Don't the kids at school pick on you?" Jack asked

"Well the ones that do I can't call my friends, the ones that don't I consider my friends" She started

"WOW! so much like your mother" Jack said

"Really I don't see it" Dylan said

"Watch this" Jack said to his daughter

"Kimberly Darling" Jack yelled into the Kitchen

Kim came walking in looking very angry standing at the door

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME" Kim asked angrily

"Kimberly Bula Crawford" Jack said smirking

"You know I hate that name Jack Brewer" Kim told him

"I know, I was just showing our daughter that she is much like you" Jack replied with a smirk on his face, Kim nodded her head and went back into the kitchen.

"Dad Can I ask you a question? well a few ?" Dylan asked her father.

"Sure" Jack said looking at his daughter

"Do you still love mum?" She asked her father.

"Dylan where is this going?" Jack asked

"Did you know I existed?" Dylan asked another question "If so why did you leave?" She continued

"Ok, Dylan, I think we should all talk about this" Jack told me

"No, mum has told her story to me thousands of time, I want your side Please?" Dylan asked

"Kim?" Jack called out

'Yeah" She replied coming back into the room

"did you hear what she said?" Jack asked confused

"Yes, and I think you should tell her your side, Just so she knows" Kim told Jack, Jack nodded his head.

"Ok to answer you questions, Before I left to Oti, I didn't know she was pregnant, but when you were born she told me, I said I would come back, but she said no" Jack said

"Why?" Dylan butted in

"Because it was my dream to go there and she knew that, and she didn't want to take it away from me."

"But didn't you want to be apart of my life?" Dylan asked, Jack sighed

"Of course I did, but Kim said that my training was more important to her" Jack said

"Dylan I cant answer all these questions because half of them were Kim's decision" Jack said  
"Right" Dylan said "Mum said you contacted but didn't?" Dylan asked

"Yes, the reason for that is because I was always training then at tournaments" Jack said trying to cover up the fact that he was always on missions

"Jack, she knows about us being spy's" Kim told Jack

"So you where training, and out on missions?" Dylan asked

"yes" Jack said.

"Oh" Dylan said

"and for you first question" Jack said, which he whispered into her ear.

**Dylan's POV **

I was so excited what dad whispered into my ear, I was so excited that he was right now, sitting next to me, I smiled at him and hugged him once more.

**Kim's POV**

Jack whispered into Dylan's ear she smiled and hugged him, I was trying to figure out what he said, I just shook my head and smiled.

"So what do you want for dinner?" Kim questioned as it was getting closer to the evening.

"What ever you want" Jack said

"Dylan?" I asked, and Jack looked at Dylan

"My Favourite Italian food Please" Dylan said, I smiled knowing that It was the place where Jack took me on our first date.

"No worries honey" I replied.

I walked into the Kitchen and called up the portacheelies ordering her meal, Jacks meal and Dylan favourite meal, once I ordered the meals and told them I would like it for the particular time, the door bell rung which I was wondering why.

"Dylan can you get that for me?" I yelled out form the kitchen as I was already adios something.

"Why Can't you get it?" She yelled me "Ouch" She said which I'm guessing because Jack told her off maybe "Don't worry mum, I'll get it" She said

**Dylan's POV **

**"**Ouch!" I said

"Don't talk to your mother like that" Jack said who is also my father by the way.

"Fine" I groaned "Don't worry mum, I'll get it" I said and walked to the door.

I opened the door, and Mason was there.

"Hey" He said

"Hey, what you doing here?" I asked

"Just was wondering if you wanted to hang out? Go see a movie?" He asked me, like I think out on a date knowing that Dean and I were done

"Sorry, Mason tonights not a good night" I said going closer to him "My dad's Here" I said whispering

"Thats great" He said smiling

"Yeah, after 15 years, nearly 16 by the way" I said winking at him "He has come to meet me" I continued

"Yeah thats amazing, I wish I new my real father" he told me

"Well you have ben? he's amazing" I questioned

"Yeah I guess but its not likes he's my biological father" Mason stated

"Thats true" I replied

"Honey who's" Kim said walking to the door. "Mason, honey how are you?" Kim questioned

"Good thank you Kim, how are you?" Mason asked

"very well, would you like to come in?" Mum asked

"No, he does.." Before I could continued

"I would love to, and love to meet Dyl's Father" He said smirking at me

"Very well, he's in the Living room, make you self at home" Mum said

"Really mum?" I said when mason wasn't in the room.

"Yes, and It might be good, for his mum and ben to come over to?" Kim said smirking

Great just as soon as I meet my father mum wants everyone to come over, why can't I just have some time alone with him. I said to my self, so I thought, when intact i said it out loud.

"Im joking" mum shouted out.

With that I walked back into the loving room to sit with my mum, dad and Mason.

**What do you think ?**

**Do you think Jack will like mason and think these two are dating? **

**What do you think whispered in to Dylan's ear? **


	17. Chapter 17 Asking Kim out

**Hey guys sorry, late update. I had it already written, but for got to post it, I've had a few busy weeks and this week in particular is extremely busy, as easter is just round the corner.**

**anyways here it is. hope u like it. **

**Chapter 16**

**Dylan's POV**

Later on that night Mason had left and it was just me, dad and mum sitting ta the kitchen table like a regular family having dinner, I wanted to ask a question, it was something to do with what dad whispered into my ear early, but I didn't no if it was the right time, I mean it was the first time I was with my dad and I just didn't no if I should say it so I just sat there.

"Dylan are you ok, you have become awfully quiet all of a sudden" Mum asked me

'yeah, I'm alright, I'm just feeling a little bit sick" I replied

"Oh, ok, well if your not feeling well you can be excused" mum said to me,

'Oh no its all right, Ill wait to you are done" I replied

"Dylan, if your not feeling well you should get some rest" Dad told me

"Ok" I said and left the table

"Take you plate please" Mum said before I could leave completely, I rolled my eyes and got my plate and took it to the sink.

I walked up stairs after placing my plate on the kitchen counter and had a shower and played in my bed as I checked my phone, I decided to text Mason

_"Hey"_ I said, as usual I got a text straight away

"_Hey Dyl's_" he said to me

"_Sorry about this arvo_" I said

_"Sorry about what?_" He asked

"_Me being mean and pushing you away_?" I questioned

"_Dyl, Its ok were best friends, I under stand you wanted to spend time wit your dad I understand? by why aren't you with your dad?_" He replied and asked me

"_Oh, I told mum that I wasn't feeling well because I nearly said something that may of rewind the visit_" I told Mason.

"_What where you going to say?" _He asked me

"_Before you came, I asked dad if he still loved mum, theres a whole story behind it, I'll tell you at school on Monday, anyways he whispered 'Yes' into my ear and I smiled and thats what I was gonna ask mum in-front of dad, and dad in-front of mum" _I sent Mason the long text.

"_Oh, well thats good right? and maybe we could go out tomorrow, you know if you feeling better, and just let it all fall into place, sometimes things can come out and all will be resolved" _Mason told me, I smiled at the text.

"_I love that were best friends" _I told mason

"_Me to" _Mason said.

Sometimes I wish we were more, I said to my self sighing.

"_Im gonna go back down stairs and say good by to dad" _I said to mason sending my our good bye of emojis.

As I walked down stairs I saw and heard mum and dad in the living room laughing, I walked into the kitchen and peaked the though the door or entrance into the living room, they were laughing and drinking some wine, I smiled that maybe on of my birthday wishes might come true, I decided to walk into the room as I walked in they both separated quickly which was weird.

"Hey Darling you feeling better after the shower?" mum asked me

"Yes but I wasn't feeling sick" I replied

"We know" They both said in sink.

"Dylan Im you mother, I know when your lying" Mum told me "What is it that you wanted to tell us?" She continued

'What makes you think that I wanted to ask you guys something?" I said

"As I said before Im your mother I know when something is on your mind" Mum said to me

"Fine, I asked dad if he still loves you, he said yes, and I wanted to know if you still loved him" I blurted out and ran out of the room.

**Kim's POV**

"Fine, I asked dad if he still loves you, he said yes, and I wanted to know if you still loved him" Dylan blurted out and ran out of the room, I didn't know what to say I just sat there

"Is it true" I asked Jack

"Well of course, I was always thinking of you, and If I was ever gonna be able to come home and see you and my baby girl" Jack replied facing me

"So you always wanted to come home, but they didn't let you?" I asked Jack

"Yes" He replied

"well there's something i've being wanting to tell you to" I said

"yes?" Jack asked

I didn't want to say anything, Kissing him this afternoon, reminded me of when we were together, and since we never broke up well we can just do it I guess but I did just to make sure.

"We never really broke up did we?" I asked Jack

"No we didn't" Jack said smiling

"Well should we go out on a date?" I asked Jack

"I would love to" Jack said smiled and leaned in and kissed me, I kissed back we kissed back and forth for a while until I broke apart.

"I think you should go and I go check up on our daughter" I told Kim getting up

"She will be fine get back down here please" Jack said pulling me back down

"Jack…. if we keep ding this we are going to end up with another surprise" I told Him

"But were actually adults and well we can take care of our selves now" Jack said doing his cute dough puppy dog eyes.

"Jack, Ill come see you tomorrow, promise" I told him pulling him up and pushing him out the door, not before Kissing him once again.

I closed the door and walked to Dylan's room.

"Hey honey are you ok?" I asked Dylan as I sat on her bed.

"Sorry" She simply said

"About what ?" I asked stroking her head

"For what I said" She replied to me

"Darling you don't need to be sorry, I'm actually glad you asked that question" I told her

"Really why?" she asked getting up

"Well because he told me how he really feels" I told Dylan

"So whats happening with you to?" she asked

"Well if you must know, we are going to go out to dinner" I said smiling, Dylan instantly got up and hugged me, I laughed. "Ok, i'm tired so i'm going to bed" I said

"But its only 10pm" Dylan told me

"I know, but Im tired, and I'm a mum and being a mum is very tying, especially with a teenage girl" I said smiling at her kissing her on the for head.

"Hey.. Im not that bad" she replied. I walked out of the room and had a shower and went to bed.

**The next morning **

I woke next morning like I normally do but with a smile on my face from what happened yesterday, I got to see Jack for the first time in ages, and I got to see Dylan see her father for the first time, she told me when she was a little girl that every birthday the best present would be to meet her father which she did this year and what makes it even more special is that she is sweet 16, her birthday is next week so I really hope that jack can be around for that because I know what its like not have have a mother or father around for your birthday, I feel like I have to do a better job, even though dad died for the country I feel that I need to do a good job for his sake, if he was still alive he would of spoilt Dylan, not with treats but with special gifts, just like he did with me before he died.

As those thought went through my mind I decided to get out of bed and see if Dylan was up, knowing it was a Sunday and it was 7am she probably wouldn't be up. I peaked my head though her door and she was sound asleep so I closed the door and went down stairs. Every Sunday morning she would sleep into around 10am which gave me time to do some quiet horse around the house but today I decided that I would leave it for a bit i mean whats a little bit of dust going to do?.

I decided to change into my yoga pants and a singlet and go for a walk, and clear my head a bit from all thats happened yesterday and actually think, I walked back down stairs and wrote a note for Dylan letting her know that I was out and will be back, not that she would really care.

As I walked down to the local park I saw Robin walking as well, I jogged up to her and started walking with her.

"Beautiful day isn't it" I asked her, she looked over at me

"Kim, hey" she said

we continued walking and talking and decided to stop off at a local coffee shop one which we both went to when our kids where babies.

"So I have some news" Robin said to me,

"Me to" I told her, "You go first, you sound excited" I continued

"I'm pregnant" she squealed

"OMG" I squealed back, excited for her "How long?" I asked

"12 weeks" she replied

"Well you don't look big at all, In a good way" I replied tying not to offend her

"Oh I know, but ben and I are really excited, mason well lets just say he's being an only child for his whole life and is going to find it hard, but he is finding his own life now, so in a way I'm kind of glad I'm having this on" Ronn explained to me

"Thats good Im so happy for you" I told her

"So whats your news?" she asked me

"Well, Jack is back, and when we first saw each other, I kinda ran up to him and kissed him, and well we talked and then started to make out, and were gonna go out on a date" I told her, her knowing about what actually happened to me and Jack, BTW she knows i'm a part time spy, as I told her and new i could actually trust her

"OMG ! When did he get Back, and why is he back? I thought he was gone for good?" she asked me theses questions

"Well he got back a few weeks ago or a month ago when I was with Ben. Rudy sent me a letter my trainer?" I told her catching her up

'Yeah" she asked for continuation

"and well he said that he was back because of a reunion, which is next week and he told me that he finished his training and is now a trainer for the new junior elite spy's" I continue

"Oh, so you decided when you first saw him that you where gonna make out with him?" he laughed but questioned at the same time

"Well at first I was going to tell him off, but didn't even know what we were, but I had to hug him, which lead to a kiss, talk and then eventually making out, all in the space of the time when dyl was hunting for him" I said to her taking a deep breath.

Our coffees came and we talked more, mainly about Dylan and Mason and other things.

We finished our coffee's and decided to walk back home we also decided that we would do our annual picnic that we use to do when out kids were little, we also decided to bring out husband and well for me Jack.

**There u have it another chapter done, what do you think?**

**hope u are all happy that Jacks finaly back. **

**for all u haters out there, that are saying delete the chapters and keep it just to jack and Kim. heres a thought WHY DONT YOU WRITE A STORY ABOUT THEM TO AMUSE YOUR SELVES. **

**Anyways, ill try and update soon **

**until next time :) **


	18. Chapter 18 Date night

**Hey guys, hope you all had a great EASTER and got lost of easter eggs, I didn't but oh well, I was working all weekend, didn't get to see my family... NOTE: thats what happens when you get older and get a propper job. (Not a cashier or sales person, unless that what you want to major in) **

**anyways on to the story.. and BTW sorry haven't update I'v being really busy. **

**so here it is... **

**Kim's POV**

When I got home I noticed that my note was gone and a new note was on the table from Dylan.

"_Hey mom, hope you had a good walk, I'm out with mason, though we'd have a play date like we use to love you xoxox" _I smiled at the note knowing that her and mason where gonna have a good time.

While Dylan was out I decided to do a clean of the house wash our sheets vacuum the house and clean our bathrooms.

I was coming to the end of cleaning the house when Dylan walked though the door.

"MUM I'm home" she yelled out, I walked to the front of the house and greeted her

"Hey darling, how was your date with Mason?" i asked her trying to teaser her

"It wasn't a date we just went to the park like we use to when we were four years old and have" She started

"Ice cream" I finished her sentence

"Yeah, how do you know?" She asked me

"When you were four you would always ask if we could go to the park and have ice-cream, and you would ask if your boyfriend mason would be there" I told her half of the back story of them being best friends

"Well its not like that anymore, where just friends" she told me

"Yes thats what they all say" I said

"Muuum" she whined

"DYLANNNNNNN" I replied back she walked away and I laughed The door bell rang.

"Dylan are you expecting your boyfriend?" I shout out

"He's not by boyfriend" she yelled back as I opened the door.

"Ok" I replied "Oh hi Jack" I said greeting him

"So our daughter has a boyfriend now? I thought she just broke up him a guy?" he asked  
"no, its her best friend me and his mother always tease them because they were inseparable when they were younger " I explained.

"right" he replied

'So what brings you here?" I asked allowing him in the house

"well I was coming over her to ask you if you wanted to have dinner tonight, but I see that you have being pretty busy" Jack asked me.

"Well that sounds great, how ever tonights a school night and we don't don't go out on a school night" I said trying to be a responsible parent

"Oh' Jack said

"how ever thats just Dylan, not me I said

"Well would you like to go out to dinner?" he asked me

"Sure" I replied and smiled

"Ill pick you up around six" Jack asked

"Sounds great" I replied and smiled

"Great, I'll see you soon" Jack replied to me.

I walked into Dylan's room to see her on your computer.

"Hey baby did you wanna stay at a friends out tonight, I have something that I need to do and won't be home till late" I ask her

"Mum, Im 15 turning 16 in like three days" She compiled

"Fine, but I was just wondering if you wanted to spend the night with Mason cause I'm spending the night with your father figuring this out" I told her

"Oh well in thats case sure" she replied with a large smile, i'm not sure what it was for, if it was for her staying at mason's or to do with me and her father.

"Ill be leaving around 6 so you can leave after or before I go just let me know when your there, cause Ill be letting robin know your staying the night" I told Dylan.

"All right mum" she said. I let her be and continued on with what I was doing before Jack came over.

Later on while I was getting ready to go out with Jack, Dylan came in and told me that she was off to Mason place as she wanted to get some homework done with him because they both had the same assignment and got left with all the work.

"Mum, I'm" She started "You look awfully cute to just be going out to have chat with dad" she continued

"Where you going again?" I asked trying to move away from the subject.

"Im off to Mason, and mum, he's gonna love you in that dress" she said and smiled

"thx honey, and have a good time, don't get into to much trouble" I told me

"Mum, make sure you and dad don't get into to much trouble" she said and ran off.

I out my things down and watched her walk over to masons with some books and her bag with other stuff in it knowing that she will come back before she goes off to school.

When Dylan left I continued to get ready for well my date with Jack as I finished getting ready the door bell rang, I ran to the door and opened it to see Jack at the door dressed in a casual yet class shirt and pants.

"Hey" I said surprised that he is early.

"hey Kim, sorry am I to early ?" he asked me

"no, no, your fine, it me I've being fluffing around" I told me as he walked though the door

"Make your self at home I just need to get my purse and put some shoes on" I told me as I ran back into my room, I out my lip gloss on, and putting on my wedge heals on to go on with my short dress, I grabbed my purse along with my phone and saw Jack sitting on the couch looking at his phone.

"Hey Jack sorry about that" I said walking into the living room.

"No its not a problem shall we go?" he asked me as he put out his hand

"We shall" I replied and took his hand.

We got into the car and I texted Dylan just to see if she was all right, in which she replied with an emoji thumbs up.

"SO where are you taking me?" I asked Jack

"Well I didn't want it to be to formal since I know you don't like formal, I thought a nice restaurant?" Jack questioned but answered

'Sounds perfect" he replied

The date so far is going well we went to a local pizza place which wasn't to fancy but was nice, good food and all. Me and Jack talked and caught up on this that happened while we where apart all the years, I told him about ben and how he was married while he was dating me for about three years, he also told me about his friend she was extremely nice and awesome but sadly passed away. He told me how his training made him a better fighter and person, he also told me if I went we would of being training teen student like we where getting them ready to help our country. I told him about Robbin and how we became friends instantly over our kids. Then one thing that we both didn't no the answers to was where were donna and Milton, and how they were doing.

The night was just getting started for most people mainly the young 21 year olds, not to say that were only 30, we decided to get our check and head home.

"Do you want me to help?" I asked grabbing out my wallet

"Kim, really?" Jack questioned

"Sorry force of habit" I replied, Jack nodded and put his hand up awaiting for the check. The waitress came over she look quite young maybe late teens early 20's

"ready to go home?" she questioned

"Yeah" I replied

"Let me get you your check" she told us

"Thank you" we both replied

she walked back with our check in her hands.

"You going home to your kids ?" she asked

"Well we are going home but my, I mean our daughter is over at a friends house" I replied, "And how do you know I have a Kid?" I asked

"Well Parents tend to come out for dinner early when they had Kids" she replied

"And Im guessing thats why you are doing the early shift?" Jack asked

"How do you know?" she question

"I have a daughter and raised her by my self when I was your age while my partner, was over sea's training" I told her, pointing at Jack

"Does it get any better?" She asked exhausted

"Well the teenage years are probably going to be the worst by yes" I smiled replying.

"Thank you" she replied

"No worries" I said looking at her name tag 'Kathy, and here" I said handing her $50 "I know what you are going threw, both my parents died when I was teenager, make sure you are always there for her so here is something to help you out" I said and smiled

"Thank you, come back soon" she said and walked away with our check and tip

"Thank you, have a good night" I replied and walked out with Jack

as we walked out to the car we walked further apart

"Do you wanna take a walk in the park?" Jack asked me

"Sure" I replied he walked closer to me and took my hand as we walked to the Park.

we walked through the park hand in hand in silence.

"Why did you give that waitress such a big tip?" Jack asked me.

"because I knew what she is going through" I told me

"Well your good like that" Jack said sitting down on a park bench.

"Thank you" I replied and smiled at him

"So I know that we want this to be a date, I walk you to your door kiss you good night and all but, I was wondering if we could talk about emma, I mean Dylan." Jack asked

'its ok you can call her Emma, I prefer it better anyways" I replied laughing

"Then why do you call her Dylan?" Jack questioned

"I don't no, as a baby that's all she would respond to" I told Jack

"Oh, well do you mind if we talk about Emma?" Jack asked

"Sure what did you wanna talk about her?" I asked.

"Well I know this is to soon, but do you think I could spend time with her as I am her father?" I Jack asked me

"I think that can be arranged" I replied and smiled

"great, no should we get going you look really tired?" Jack asked me

"Yeah, plus is getting cold" I replied

"Oh here" Jack said taking of his jacket putting it around my shoulders.

"Thanks" I replied as we got up and walked back to the car.

We pulled up into my drive way and the car stopped.

"Thank you for tonight Jack, and we will talk about Emma more later" I replied

"Ok thats would be good, I really want to spend more time with her since I have missed out on most of her life." Jack replied to me

"And Im sure she will love that" I replied smiling

"Come on ill walk you to the door" Jack said as he hopped out of the car and ran round to my door. which he opened and helped me out, he closed it when I was out and walked me to my door.

"Thank you Jack, and please come on Wednesday is Dylan's Birthday and she would really like you there" I told Jack

"No worries just text me the time and ill be there" Jack replied

"Have a good rest of your night" he said and kissed me on the cheek

"You to" I replied and opened my door to see Dylan sitting on a chair as I walked in

"Well Well Well" She said.

**SO what do you think, sorry I didn't do and speaking for there date, but they will have another date and you will find the next chapter will be GREAT with Mason and Dylan, as well as Jack and Kim. **

**Review, fave and all the rest. **

**see you soon. **


	19. Chapter 19 Dylan's date

**Hey guys, sorry for the late update. here is the new chapter. Hope you like. **

**Chapter 18 **

I walked through the front door to see my daughter sitting on a chair in the hall way for the front door.

"Well, Well, Well" She said

"Dylan what are you doing home?" I questioned

"Me and mason where being friends mucking around tickling each other and well I kissed him" I told mum

"so you ran home?" I continued

"Yeah" she replied

"Ok does Robin know?" I asked Dylan

"She was out so no" Dylan told me.

"Ok, well Ill let her no, but go get ready for school and then get ready for bed please" I told her pointing to her room letting her know that she was in trouble

"Ok" she replied and walked to her room.

I walked into the kitchen and sighed as I put my bag on the counter, I poured my self as water and thought of mine and Jacks date we hit it off again. I hope he asks me out on another date again.

I took my last sip of water and put my cup in the sink and walked up to my room so I could get ready for bed.

**Dylans POV **

Mum told me that she was going out to meet my father for dinner, so she said I could go over to masons for the night, On a school night which was weird but AWESOME !  
I collected all the things I needed for tonight for the sleep over which included my school books to do home work and well of course my PJ'S.

I told my that I was off to Masons and literally walks down the road to his house.

I knocked on his door which he gladly answered.

"Dylan hey" he said more like asked as I was standing there 'What are you doing here?" He asked

"Mum didn't tell you, Im supposed to stay her tonight" I told me

"Oh well come in" he said, I smiled and walked in.

"So I was wondering if you wanted to work on the bio assignment ?" Mason asked me

"Thats why I brought my books" I said pointing to my bag

"Awesome, so should we get started ?" he asked me pointing to the living room.

"Great Idea" Mason said "Ill just go up stairs and get my books" he said and I walked into the living room, I sat down on the ground and pulled out all my books that I needed to do the assignment, I started to write down the rest on the notes that I was doing yesterday So I could actually start the assignment since my partner Kelly didn't want to do any of it, but if it means ill get a good grade then i'm fine with it.

"You ready to get started?" Mason asked me as he sat down beside me

"Yup" I said popping the 'P'

"Great, so what where you and Kelly going to do?" Mason asked me

"Not sure she didn't even care, so I was always going to be the one doing all the work" I told Mason

"Amen, Ryan said he's to busy" Mason said laughing, "well I guess that we will just have to do the assignment" Mason continued

"Or maybe we could do to, one bad one and one really good one" I said

"I like the way you think, still the bad Dylan I have know for years" Mason replied.

Me and Mason worked on our assignments for about two hours so we decided to take a break.

"Did you want some dinner or something?" Mason asked me

"Sure what do we have?" I asked.

"No sure, should we have a look?" Mason asked getting up holing out his hand.

"Sure" I replied gladly taking his hand and walked into the kitchen still holding his hand and to be honest, it felt good I always felt a connection between me and Mason.

Me and Mason started to make dinner when things got a little of of hand he 'accidentally' spilt some sauce that his mum already made up for us on me so I decided to do the same thing, I got a big spoon and grabbed some of the sauce slapped some on him.

We continued to have our little food fight until we slipped on some sauce that had landed on the floor, Mason feel first and I feel onto of him. It was on of those moments where we stair in each others eyes because we secretly 'liked' each other. the moment went on and I was caught up in it and decided to lean in, Mason was looking straight at me and then at my lips, I leaned down even more hoping that he would kiss me back. Our lips touched and tone honest he's a better kisser then Dean. I pulled back from the kiss and he was looking at me, I didn't no what to think so I just got up and grabbed everything as fast as I could and ran back to my house, luckily I had a Key so I didn't have to stay out side or anything like that. I ran up to my room and put my bag down and sat on my bed along with my computer, logging in to look at photos of us meaning me and Mason thinking what our friendship will be like now that I well Kissed him.

A few hours later I heard a car pull up in our driveway and saw that it was my mother and father coming back from there so called 'date'.

I raced down stairs and sat in the chair that was located near the front door and sat down waiting for mum to come in.

**The next day.. Dylan's POV **

On the weekdays I normally get up before mum because I normally need to leave before her if she not working and that was one of those days. I heard my alarm go off so I got out of bed and walked to my desk to open my phone stopping my alarm. The reason why I put my phone on my desk with my alarm on is so I don't put in on snooze and sleep through it like most people do.

Once I was up I decided that I would have a shower and get changed into my clothes, today I decided to go with something simple which was some shorts and a shirt with the writing 'its not me its you' on it and tucked it into my shorts, I also put on a little bit of make up on. When I was dressed and make up done I put my hair up in a high pony tail not wanting to do anything to fancy since Im not with anyone anymore. I Raced down stairs, made my self a sandwich, took some money out jar that mum leaves for me every morning for lunch and well snacks and took and apple out of the fruit bowl, apparently thats how my parents met when they we younger. I got all my books and put them in my bag and left a note for mum letting her no that I was off to school and that I would text her when I get there, she always makes me text her when I get to place and stuff like that I mean I know Im not 16 but I will be on the weekend which is like 6 days away, but knowing her and me she will still ask for me to text or call her when I get to places. anyways Im getting side tracked, where was I, Ah yes off to school, when my bag was packed and I wrote the note I raced out the door, knowing that I would probably be late since I have to walk.

As I walk walking down the street i sensed that someone was walking behind me, I turned round but there was know one, so I continued walking and still sensed it so I did what mum taught me hide behind something, light post, trash can what ever I could find so I felt safe and all I could find were bushes, so thats what I did I hid in the bushes until what was following me passed. As I kept a lookout I noticed a pair of shoes, I peaked my head up and saw that it was Mason so I thought it would be funny to scare him for a change since he alway scared me. As he walked passed the bushed I jumped out and on top of him.

"BOOO" I screamed. he fell to the ground and I started laughing

"EMMA! don't do that" he said using my real name which i cringed at

"sorry I just couldn't help it I thought you where someone else" I said

"All good, now help me up before I pull you down" he said, I out out my hands and helped him up.

"So sorry about last night" I started as we continued to walk to school?

"about Kissing me and running out?" he asked, like he knew what I was talking about.

"yeah" I say quietly

"Its ok" He said and smiled "You know where best friends and have being since we were babies, it was bound to happen some day" He continued

"What do you mean?"I asked like It was true

"I like you and have liked you for a while" Mason confessed to me.

"really? even though I kinda dumped when dean asked me to be his girlfriend?" I questioned

"Yeah I mean we best friends always have being and always will be" he replied smiling hugging me on the side. I smiled at his comment and hugged him back.

We got the front of the school and all of a sudden I felt scared, scared that people wouldn't like me because Dean broke up with me and he was the whole reason why I had more friends then I ever did since we entered high school.

"You alright?" Mason asked me

"Yeah, just a little scared" I replied

"Ill be right by your side" he said knowing what I was talking about, he took my hand and walked into school with me. _Here's to a rocky day_. I said to my self.

**Hope you liked this chapter. and liked it in Dylan's POV Let me know what you think... **

**Fav, Review, Follow. **


	20. Chapter 20 Moving in ?

**Hello readers thank you for being so patient,**

**Here is the next chapter and I have a feeling that more of you will be excited as this chapter will lead into alot more well stuff. **

As I walked though the halls with Mason by my side no one seemed to stop at stair or gasp that I was not walking or holding Masons hands, I no it happened on Friday but I don't think anyone realised that me and dean broke up.

Mason walked me to my locker and said that he would be me back here when we both had our break.

"You gonna be alright?" he asked me

"yeah Ill be fine, ill see you for morning tea?" I replied and asked.

"Sounds good" he replied and walked off. as soon as he walked off a bunch of girls walked up to me.

"So Dylan is it true?' Sammy asked, Samantha is her real name but she liked sammy better, she's like one of the popular girls,

"What?" I asked like I didn't know what she was talking about which I did of course.

"You and dean breaking up, him leaving you for someone else?" one of sammy's minions said

"Why do you care? all your gonna do is blab it around the school" I said and slammed my locker and walked away.

The day for me dragged on, in every single class the question I got asked what happened? why? how? all I felt like doing was shouting into the schools PA '_for all those who haven't heard YES! me and dean broke up its no big deal, he wanted someone else'_

It was the end of the day and mason met me at my locker.

"SO how was the rest of you day?" he asked me

"Exhusting" I replied

"Yeah, I get it" He replied

"Really, you have being asked by the student body, and the teachers about me breaking up with dean?" I asked looking at him

"Well know, but i've being asked if well Im gonna date you since you broke up with dean" he replied

"Hu. so i guess we both did have an exhausting day" I replied

"Yeah, lets go home and get some rest" He said and we both walked out of school and walked home.

**Kim's POV **

Today was quite usually Mondays are busy people coming in for appointments after injuring them selves playing sport or whatever on the weekend. So I got most of the paper work done which meant if it get busier during the week I can just do little bit by little until it all done.

It was three pm and well it was my time to go since i still do school hours, I guess I don't have to do school hours anymore because my baby girl isn't a baby anymore in fact she's 16 on the weekend.

I packed everything up and turned off the computer, and just as I was about to leave a patient came in for there appointment.

"Oh sorry am I to late?" he questioned

"Oh no no, I'm just about to head off to pick up my daughter, they will be with you any minute" I replied and headed out.

I arrived home I saw a familiar car out side my house, I parked my car in the usual spot in the driveway and hopped out and walked up to the front door, still not understanding who's car and why it was out the front of my house.

"Hello anyone home?" I called out there was no answer I continued to walked around the house to see if anyone broke in which there was no signs of, so I decided to do what anyone else would check the back last, and there it was a familiar person sitting out on the back porch. I opened the back door and well lets just say I decided to scar this person because well we always did it to each other when we were younger. I quietly put my things down and opened the door and snuck behind him, he was looking at his phone scrolling through photos the looked like photo's of me and him when we were younger, I smiled at that and then sightly laughed in my head so I could scare him.

"BOO" I shouted, he fell of the back porch and onto the small grassed area out the back, I ran and jumped onto of him just to make sure it was the person who I thought it was.

"WHO are you and what do you want?" I asked on top of the man

"Kim its me Jack" he replied

"Oh ok" I said getting up off of him holing out my hand to help him up.

"Sorry" I replied

"All good, so how was your day?" He replied

"Fine, quite slow for a Monday" i replied

"Thats good I guess?" he asked

"yeah, By the way when you park your car out the front its best to wait out the front and not out the back and scar the crap out of me" I told him walking inside.

"Noted" he said and walked in with her.

"So what are you doing here?" I asked Jack

"Can't a father see his daughter after school?" he question

"Really Jack?" I questioned

"Fine.. I actually came here to see you" he replied coming closer and closer to my until I hit the bench and he was right up close to me

"Oh really? and why did you wanna come and see me again?" I asked in a sexy voice?

"Well I was hoping to have some alone time before our daughter comes home" Jack replied in a sexy tone starting to lean in and kissing my neck.

"Jack.. haha Jack.. stop please" I started

"is everything ok?" he asked pulling away from me

"I think its great that I found you and that well you want to see your daughter, but.." I started

"But what, Kim whats wrong?" Jack asked concerned.

"I like you Jack but I just feel that maybe because we have just reconnected we should take it down a notch?" I asked Jack

"Yeah, no your right, sorry, I just miss what we use to do?" Jack replied to my comment.

"Yeah I know to be honest I kinda do to" I replied with a smile

"Well then maybe we could speed what we have up a little?" He asked me

"Maybe but not right now, because Dylan has just walked though the door" I told Jack and walked out into the living area.

"hey honey, how was your day?" I asked her

"Good, Masons over so where gonna go up stairs and do our homework" she told me

"Oh ok, Hi Mason, did you want anything to eat?" I asked them

"Um sure, call us when its ready?" Dylan asked

"will do sweetie" I replied and walked back into the kitchen to prepare them a snack

"So I was thinking maybe we could go out on another date?" Jack asked me

"sure when?" I asked

"Saturday?" he questioned

"Thats our daughters birthday and she's having a surprise party on that night which i was hoping maybe you could take her out in the morning to get a dress for the dinner dance she asked you to?" I told Jack, like he had no choice.

"Sure yeah I can do that, but I wanna do something with you just us to?" Jack told me

"Like what?" I asked

"Well go out to a fancy restaurant and then take a walk on the beach" he said

"Well, I guess we could do that? how about Thursday night after work, I'm taking Friday off to prepare for her party" I replied to Jack

"Right sounds good, now what do you want me to do?" Jack asked wanting to help

"Well you could get the drinks ready," I told Jack pointing to the cabinet with the cups in

"And what do they have?" he asked

'Water" I told him

'What no soft drink?" Jack questioned

"Not on a school night" I told him

"Right" Jack said and got a jug of water and put it on the table.

"can you please go get them?" I asked him while I placed the food on the table and then grabbed plates.

Dylan and Mason came down and had their afternoon tea and ran back into Dylan's room t work on or do what ever they were already doing. While they where doing homework I started to prepare dinner, I may not be a chef but I watch a lot Master Chef and learn a lot from that show, as I started cooking dinner jack decided to go grab himself a drink out of my fridge.

"is that for me?" I asked Jack

"Oh, no sorry, did you want one?" he asked.

"Um no, but I would rather you ask me before you take from me" I replied

"Oh sorry" he replied "So anyway's I've being meaning to ask to something" he continued

"what is it?" I asked

"So i've being living with rudy for the last month getting my self back on my feet but I still don't have a place to live" Jack told me

"And what does this have to do with me?" I asked

"Well I was hoping since well we kind of already have a family, maybe I could live with you and Dylan?" He asked me. I stopped what I was doing and looked up at him.

"I really like you so I'll think about it" I said and continued on with making dinner.

"Kim please Rudy is gonna kick me out to the kerb on the weekend if I don't find anything, I'm meant to be looking for one now" He complained

"Fine" I sighed like I lost. Jack smiled and sat down in front of Kim.

Later on that night Mason left back to his house but before he left I stopped him

"So are you gonna be here to help set up?" I asked him

"Yes I am, and I am handing or letting all Kim's friends know about the party" Mason replied to me

"Good, I am getting her father to take her out so we can set up, but if she starts suspecting anything, man I don't know what we will do" I told me

"Don't worry Kim, I won't let her find out, I just say that I'm doing a family thing so I can't do anything or I just won't talk to her" He told me and went home.

Once Mason left Dylan decided to come out and sat with me and Jack as she had nothing better to do then well home work which I'd rather she do but she insisted that she spend time with me and her father.

"Hey mum hey Dad, Wow its really weird saying that" she stated.

"Hey sweetie what up?" I asked

"Nothing much whats up with you" she asked like we had something to hid which we did, but I was thinking that maybe we could surprise her with her father living with us now, I don't no.

"Oh ok, so dad where do you work again?" she asked Jack.

"I work at the dojo where me and your mother used to train and apparently you use to as well?" Jack questioned her

"Yeah, thats cool, so I was thinking because dad is around a lot now? I don't no maybe he could move in with us mum?" Dylan said, me and Jack looked at each other, she wanted it, and Jack wanted it and to be honest I kinda wanted it to

"I think we could make that work" I told her she smiled and ran up and hugged us both,

"I finally feel like I have a real family now" she said and ran back into her room.

**So jacks moving in, Dylan's 16th birthday is coming up, alot more things will be happening that you will be happy about, but that sad thing is, is that it will be coming to an end soon. I just feel that I am not getting enough readers or reviews on this story, and plus I think I have other things I need to focus on but I will keep writing and posting, but not as much. **


	21. Chapter 21 party Planers

**Hey guys I am slowly working on the ending to this story, there will possible be two or three more chapters. **

**anyways I have the week off cause I had an operation at the start of the week so I actually had the time to focus on the actual more the less Netflix. any ways here it is. **

Days have past and it was now Friday morning and Kim was just getting up around 9am to start cleaning and setting up the house for her daughters Sweet 16 surprise party. With in these days Jack had well fully moved in to Kim's house as he only had three suit cases filled with Medals, and small trophies, clothes and well other small Items that he took to Japan and brought back, not that it was the much as he sent most of his stuff home before he even thought about moving back to seaford. Once Kim was fully awake and dressed she went into the kitchen to see breakfast on the table for her and Jack doing the dishes

"Hey whats this?" she asked

"Oh nothing just whipped up some breakfast for you and dropped Dylan off to school so you weren't to stresses for to days Party planing" Jack told me and smiled

"Well thank you but it wasn't necessary" I told him

"Oh don't worry Kim, honestly, I can't wait I am finally here on my daughters biggest birthday" he said

"Im pretty sure that her 18th birthday will be the biggest" Kim replied and started eating the lovely juice and toast he cooked her.

"Yeah Ok, well you haven't being away for her whole life" Jack replied to me.

"What ever, so today after school, your gonna take Dylan out shopping for a dress for the father daughter dinner" Kim commanded Jack

"Why can't you do it, you no more about fashion and out daughter then I do" Jack replied to Kim

"Yes that is true but I need those extra hours to get the house ready with Mason and well everyone else ready" Kim told Jack

"Ok Fine" he sighed

'Great, so you can go off to work and I will get the house and everything else ready" Kim said

"Nope, we are both going to get everything ready together." Jack told Kim

"Your gonna help?" Kim questioned Jack.  
"Yes" he replied "So what do we need to do to surprise our daughter" he continued

"Well when I have finished her I was going to go to the shops to get the food, so while im there you could vacuum the living area, and the hall way?" Kim asked Jack

"Well how about we tackle each last together so we get it done quicker?" Jack asked Kim

"Well?" Kim said just wanting to go by her self

"Oh come on Kim, while your doing the cooking or what ever, I can be doing the vacuming and then we can set up the decoration?" Jack told Kim

"Fine!" Kim whine "And how is it that you always talk me into doing stuff your way" Kim asked

"Its part of the Jack factor" he replied Kim laughed choking on her food. after swaddling she replied

"The 'Jack factor' " she asked

"yeah I picked it up in Japan" he replied to Kim.

"Right" Kim said nodding her head.

Once she had finished her breakfast and well cleaned up her dishes her and Jack headed out to the shops to go get all the food for Dylan's birthday party.

Jack and Kim arrived at the shops and decided to get the last of the decorations first before getting the food. As they walked Kim looked at everything that she had thinking to herself if she was going a little to over board with what she had planned for her little girl.

"Do you think I am going over board?" Kim questioned Jack

"Well from what it looks like, No" Jack relied

"I have more at home" Kim told him

"What do you have at home?" He asked her

"Ill show you when we get home, I just want this to be perfect for her" Kim said

"Kim She will love it no matter how much you put into it, she's a good kid" Jack told Ki rubbing her back

"thanks Jack" Kim said smiling, placing the items on the counter

"Having a birthday party?" the lady asked

'yeah, our daughter is 16 tomorrow" Kim said not realising the she said 'Our'

"Thats nice" the lady replied continuing to scan out items.

"Hey Ill be right back, I just need to go get something, Ill meet you out side the grocery store" Jack said and walked off to another store who knows where I smiled and grabbed my card out to pay

"You did a good job" The lady said

"I'm sorry?" Kim question not know what she was referring to

"your husband, he's a keeper" she said

"oh, yeah, he's…" Kim started "Great" Kim said smiling

"So thats all up $100" she said. Kim swiped her card and walked out with the items she paid for.

As Jack said he met Kim out side the grocery store.

"So where did you have to go?" Kim asked Jack

"Oh I just wanted to see if something that I saw for Dylan was still there" Jack said like he was hiding something which he was but the something for Dylan was also true.

"well thats good" Kim replied "S shall we go buy the groceries?" Kim continued

'We shall" Jack replied offering Kim to go first into the store.

Jack and Kim walked though the store picking out what they needed, mainly Kim picking out the food

"So what where you thinking of getting for the main meal?" Jack asked

"Well I was thinking of making nachos and maybe a fruit and veggie platter" Kim told Jack

"Your seriously gonna cook?" Jack asked laughing

"Are you kidding, no!" Kim replied

"Oh good, for a minute i thought you where, so what are you going to do?" Jack said

"Well I was gonna cut up fruit and vegetables, but I was also gonna order Pizza and well maybe just put some Spring rolls in the oven?" Kim told Jack

"Ok sounds good" Jack said and wheeled the trolly round while Kim put the groceries in the Trolly.

Once Jack and Kim did a final check on the trolly checking that they have everything; lollies, chips, fries, and well the basic party food they proceeded to the checkout.

"Hey how are you" the lady said

"hi, good how are you" Kim responds

"Good thank you" The lady responds happy that someone actually reposts her

"thats good" Kim replied

"So you having a party" she asked Jack and Kim

"Yeah, its our daughters 16th" Kim told her

"Thats nice, you don't normally see both parents shopping and organising the party, normally its just the mum or wife" the lady responded scanning more of the Items.

"Yeah, well he just got back from work the other week so he was excited to plan his daughters special birthday since he's always away" Kim told the lady

"Oh wow, good timing, and if you don't mind me asking what do you work as?" the lady asked Jack

"Oh I do special training for the government, Im basically a sensi to train them in combat" Jack replie

"Well, you have a keeper" The lady said

"yeah I do" Kim replied hugging Jack rubbing his back.

the lady finished scanning Jack and Kim's items

"So all together that will be $170 all together" she told Jack and Kim.

"Great Thank you" Kim said grabby out her card, out before Jack stopped her.

"Ill get it" he said and pulled out his wallet and slipped his card and paid for the shopping, Kim stopped and put her card away.

"Thank you" Kim replied and started putting the shopping back into the trolly.

Jack and Kim walked out with jack thinking what is Kim actually thinking and doing, maybe she is changing her mind about him, well it will all come down to what he asks her the next day.

The day was going by Jack and Kim where getting everything ready, vacuuming and mopping the floor along with moving the furniture around to make room for everyone was Jacks Job, organising the food and decorations was Kim's Job, since Kim couldn't do the decorations just yet she started to organise the food and order a few pizza's and cute up the vegetables and fruit, and see if the cake that she ordered was ready. While Jack was doing the rest of the cleaning Kim decided to go out and get the cake so that was out of the way.

Kim came home with the cake and everything she asked jack to do was done, she was quite surprised thats Jack did a good Job, Jack and Kim decided to take a break and have some lunch and well rest up for the night ahead of screaming teenage girls and well getting ready to break kids apart from making what might seem good into a bad situation.

The day ended and the house was almost ready all Kim needed to do was set up the decorations and all the food and Jack just needed to Keep Dylan away from the house so Kim and Mason could set up.

It was now time to et into action time for Jack to pick up Dylan and Kim and mason to set up Dylan's surprise Party.

Jack was waiting out side of Dylan's school when he saw her and Mason walk out, he waited for her to see him and walk over to her and when she did see him she walked over to him with Mason.

"Hey dad what are you doing here?" Dylan said hugging her father

"Oh you mother wanted me to pick you up she said that she had some things to do and suggested thatI should take you out and find a dress for our dinner?" Jack told Dylan

"Oh cool, sorry Mason, I was gonna ask if you wanted to come over but it looks like I already have plans with my dad" Dylan told Mason

"Oh its ok, I have something on anyways, Maybe I can come over when you come home?" He asked Dylan

"Yeah sounds good, text you later" Dylan replied and walked to the car with her dad.

**Hey peeps ! what did ya think ? Dylan's party will be part of the next chapter but will also contain a big Kick moment. in the other chapter which will most likely be the last chapter the dinner dance between Dylan and Jack. **

**Thx for readying, hopefully I will be able to update sooon **


	22. Chapter 22 SURPRISE

**HEY GUYS TO MAKE UP FOR LOST TIME HERE IS ANOTHER CHAPTER ! **

**Chapter 21 **

Mason Arrived at Dylan's house and help Kim set up all the decorations and all the tables and food for the guest once it was all done it was around 5:30 and the guest would be here around 6pm so they could all hide and surprise Dylan around 6:30, this Gave Mason more then enough time to go get ready and help with all the finishing touches, and gave Kim just enough time to have a shower and get dressed for her daughters party.

Mean while, Jack was out with his daughter having some much needed alone time.

"So What Kind of dress do you want for the dinner?" Jack asked His daughter?

"Well I'm not that into dresses, but if I really need to where one which I think I do I would go for a dress thats not girly" Dylan explained

"Just like you mother, she never liked to wear dresses" Jack told Dylan

"yes I'v heard" Dylan nodded and told Jack.

Jack and Dylan shopped around for a while and since they were going back to her house for her party Jack decided knowing girls they like to be dressed up so Jack said that she could get her hair make up touched up as well as some new clothes just so she didn't feel left out or surprised which is the point but as in that she didn't look good for her own party.

"Dad whats going on? your letting me fresh up at the shops when I could be doing it at home?" Dylan asked her father

"Nothing I just wanna do something for my special girl" He replied

"Dad" she asked

"Ok let just go home, we have our dress and that all your mother wanted me to get anyways" he said

"Ok" Dylan said confused looking down at her phone

Jack and Dylan arrived home and Dylan sensed something was up because all the blinds where closes, but she couldn't pick her finger on it, she thought it was weird the Maosn was awfully quite along with most of her friends.

**Dylans POV **

So for some reason dad took me out after school to buy me a dress for our dinner dance and said that I could get my hair and make up refreshed for some reason which I didn't mind but I new now dad keeping me away from the house for the afternoon Mason ignoring me or bearly talking to me as well as most of my friends.

We arrived back home and the curtains where closed in the front room and well something just seemed odd. Dad grabbed my bags out of the back of the car and we walked into the front door I opened it and the lights were off and it was dead quite.

"Mum I'm home" I yelled out, the lights turned on and out cam everyone behind well the couches and everywhere. "SURPRISE" they all yell, with my dad coming up behind me and my mum walking up to me.

"Is this for me?" I asked mum

"Yup" a familiar voice said walking up to me giving me a hug

"You mean you did this mason?" I asked

"Well yes and no, your mum wanted to throw you a party so I said Ill help and well here we are" he replied

"Thank you so much" I replied hugging mum and turing to my dad

"so you where apart of this to?" I asked him

"Well only found out a couple of days ago, so not really" he replied

"Well Im still glad you are here" I told him thankful that I have every thing that I have ever wanted for my 16th birthday.

Me and Mason walked off and walked round saying hi to everyone and thank you for coming to this amazing party.

It was coming toward the end of the night and I have being having a great time talking to my friends anyways everyone was turing to the front and I saw both my parents up at the front holding there glasses half full, 'I wonder how many they have had' I thought to my self.

"Ok ok, quite down everyone" mum said out loud so they could here her.

"I'm Kim, Dylan's mother, and I want to thank you so much for coming tonight, surprising my daughter was the best thing that I could ever do for her, We have being together from day one, just us to with a few other men in our life, Not you Mason" Mum started

"It was just you and me baby girl along with Robin and Mason, what you might not no i that Dylan doesn't have any grand parents, so it was quite tricky at first but we did it and I'm proud of you" My finished Hopefully

"Oh god this is going to get embracing" I whispered to Mason

"Oh yes it it" he whispered back.

"What do you mean?" I asked Mason

"Shhh" He whispered

"Anyways just last month Dylan's Dad came back into our lives and Dylan was more the excited as she had never really met him" Mum continued

"All I want to say is I feel and I know Dylan feels that we have a real family now, and I want to thank all of her friends for coming and celebrating her Sweet 16" My mum finished

"Happy Birthday Dylan" My dad shouted out

"Happy Birthday" everyone shouted after my dad

"Now I believe Mason has something he would like to say

"Wow that wasn't really embracing at all" I said as Mason walked away

"Just wait" he shouted back at me

"WHAT ?" I said scared, Mason walked up to the front where my parents where standing

"So Me and Dylan have know each other from well the day we were born I guess, as babies we went to the same daycare while our single mothers work, and then we went to the same school and always had play dates" Mason started

'This isn't to bad I thought to my self'

"And now we are in high school, we stopped talking to each other for a while as friends do when they grow up, but we are best friends and nothing can change that because best friends always talk from where the left of last." Mason said I smiled

"Dyl's come up here" he said to me

I walked up there and hugged him "So this is for you" he said and pointed to the screen which showed a picture of me

"Oh no, you didn't" I asked

"yes I did" he replied smiling in confidence.

Mason showed a funny yet embracing video of us two and our friends over the past 16 years, I loved it and it showed dad what I did over the past 16 years. The party continued and mum brought out a really nice cake I new she didn't make because it was delicious.

it was 10pm and people had just started to leave as I guess hey had enough anyways by 10:30 everyone left and it was just mason and I so decided to hang out in my room

'So did you like the party?" he asked me

"Yeah It was amazing THANK YOU ! your the besets friend ever" I said and hugged him

"No worries, Im glad you liked it so did you wanna open presents?" he asked me

"Nar I can wait till tomorrow." I replied

"Ok" He said

Mum and dad came to my door

"SO me and your father are gonna go to bed, Ill see you in the morning sweetie" Mum said and Kissed me on the forhead and went there separate rooms.

"Night" I said to both of them, as soon as they left I cuddled into Mason

"So whats my present?" I asked Him

"you said you didn't want it till tomorrow" he told me

"I didn't mean your unless you don't have one for me" I asked him

"I do I just was wondering if you wanted mine" he asked me

"Nar, Ill wait" I told him

"Ok your choice" He told me. we sat there just cuddling when he decided to break the silence

"Hey can I ask you something" Mason asked me

"Sure what is it?" I asked hime

When you where with Dean did you ever?" he asked me

"No, I mean we kissed and made out a little but I never wanted to take it that far" I replied To mason

"Oh ok, I assume you guys did" he told me

"EWW No," I said

"Sorry" Mason replied putting his hands up in defence

"Im just waiting for the right time and person" I explained

"Oh yeah same" Mason replied and looked down at me, I looked up at him and gave him a kiss on the lips. We sat up in an awkward silence.

"Sorry, I've wanted to do that since you kissed me the other day" Mason confessed

"Its ok, I've actually being wanting to Kiss you as well I just didn't" Before I could finish Mason cupped my face started to Kiss me again placed my hands on his shoulders and kissed him back.

"Mason" I asked as pulled away

"I really like you and not as a best friend but more" I confessed and something that I wanted to get out for ever

"I really like you to" He replied and started to Kiss me again, I pulled away once more

"Hey, does your mum know that your staying the night" I asked him

"yeah, so does your mum" he told me I nodded and kissed him again.

Lets just say that I definitely did have a sweet 16 but on a PG level.

**SO I AM FEELING THAT I HAVE ONE MORE CHAPTER OUT OF THIS STORY, LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT THIS CHAPTER AND WHAT I HAVE IN MIND FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER **

**\- THERE IS A BIG KCIK MOMENT IT STARTS WITH A (P) AND MAYBE EVEN A (W)**

**\- DYLAN FINALY GETS TO GO TO HER FATHER DAUGHTER DINNER WHICH SHE HAS ALWAYS WNATED **

**THX FOR READING ! **


	23. Chapter 23 Happily Ever After

**Hey there, So if you drive by your self then keep reading if not, doesn't matter anyway. Ok so the reason why I ask is because when your driving and its pouring rain and you can't see? do you feel like you are gonna DIE ! haha well that nearly happened to me, I couldn't see a thing as I was driving cause it was pissing down with rain and where I live it hardly ever rains so it was a big surprise that we have had so much rain in 2 days. but I am alive so thats the main thing**

**So I am sad to say that is is the VERY last chapter of this lovely story, I hope you have all enjoyed this story. **

**Authors POV **

Today is Dylan's Birthday so Jack and Kim woke up and decided to make there baby girl a nice birthday breakfast.

"I can't believe our baby girl is 16" Kim said

"Yeah, well i'm happy that I actually get to be here" Jack said smiling

"And Im am pretty sure that she loves that you are here" Kim stated

"Well thats good" Jack replied

So where is she, I mean its a Saturday so she is able to sleep in" Kim asked

"I think she is still asleep, I heard her and Mason last night" Jack told Kim

"What Talking ?" Kim asked

"yeah, but I don't think thats all they were doing" he told Kim

"I said he could sleep over but not in the same bed" Kim said

"and I hate to wake her up on her birthday, but I don't like where this is going" Kim continued and started to storm to Dylan's room, and before Kim even got there Jack stopped her

"Kim, just chill, its wasn't what you think it was but maybe we should let her learn from her mistake, like well you did?" Jack said

"Hey you were apart of it to" Kim rebutted,

"Ok ok, but please just chill maybe she will come to you soon and ask you" Jack told Kim

"Well I hope so" she said they walked back into the kitchen and finished making breakfast.

an hour later Mason walked out, into the dining room

"Hi Mrs Crawford, and Jack" Mason said

"Morning honey, breakfast?" Jack asked

"Sure" he said

"so you and Dylan whats going on?" Kim started

"Well since you brought it up so early" Mason asked " I was wondering, we have being going out for a while" he continued

"yes since you where babies" honey Kim confirmed

"Right, I mean more seriously, I was wondering if I could ask your permission to be her Boyfriend" Mason ask Jack and Kim politely

"Well Mason, I have know you for years, and I really like you but If you ever get my daughter pregnant its all on you" Kim explained to Mason

"So thats a Yes?" he asked

"yes" Kim nodded, Mason walked up an hugged Kim

"Thank you, and Jack, I know your her father but haven't being in her life but its the right thing to do, will you let me date your daughter?" he asked Jack

"Well Mason I haven't know you for that long either but I have heard so much about you and how much Kim adores you, So yes, you can date my daughter" Jack replied

"Thank you Jack" Mason said shaking his hand.

"No worries, now where is the birthday Girl" Jack asked

"Still in bed" he said,

"Well come one, Jack grab her drink, mason grab the breakfast and Ill grab her present"

they all nodded and walked to Dylan's room, Jack opened the door and saw his laying in her bed on her phone. They all walked in and stood at the end of her bed, which she didn't realises until they shouted

"SURPRISE" Mason, Kim and Jack shouted

Dylan jumped and looked up. "Happy birthday sweetie" Kim said as she sat down on the side of Dylan's Bed

"Thank you" she replied sitting up.

"So this is for you" Mason started giving Dylan her breakfast while gave placed her morning mocha on her bed side table.

"thx mason" she said.

"So this is from me" Kim said handing her a small box, Dylan smiled

"Thank you" Dylan said and opened the box "its the necklace that I've wanted for like forever" Dylan said excited

"No worried baby" Kim said "Read the back" Kim continue Dylan turned the necklace

"You and me Baby girl for ever and always" Dylan read out "Thank you it's beautiful" Dylan continued.

"Glad you like it" Kim said and kissed her daughter on the forehead

"And Dylan this is from me" Jack said handing a bag to her. Dylan opened it and saw that it was the hat that she has being wanting for ever.

"OMG HOW did you know that I wanted it?" She asked her dad

"Well when I first arrived and met you I saw you out with your friends and you would always stop at look at this hat, so I brought it" Jack told Dylan

"Well thank you, I love it" Dylan said

"No worries sweetie" Jack said and Kissed her on the forehead.

"So Mason ?" Dylan asked.

"What?" he asked knowing that she wanted her present

"My present" she questioned

"How about you eat your breakfast and then we open the present later" he told her

"Fine" she said and started to eat he breakfast. Jack and Kim walked out leaving Mason and Dylan in her room.

"So Dylan I was wondering" Mason started

"Yeah?" Dylan questioned

"Well we have being going out from a while" Mason continued

"Yeah since we were babies" Dylan put in and smiled

"yeah, like you mum said , anyways I wanted to ask you if you would be my girlfriend" Mason asked Dylan.

"I thought you'd never ask" Dylan replied and Kissed mason on the lips . Dylan and Mason sat on the bed at continued to eat her break fast which she gladly shared with Mason.

Dylan's birthday was good she spent the day with mason doing what best friends and boyfriend and girlfriend's do, hang out and open birthday presents together. around noon mason went home to spend time with his family While Dylan could spend time with her's.

The Next day Jack decided to do what he had being planning to do since he got back.

"hey Kim wanna go for a picnic?" Jack asked Kim as he walked in to the kitchen from breakfast

"Um sure? when and where" she asked

"Um today and its a surprise" he told her

"Ok but what time?" she asked

"Well lunch time" he asked

"Sounds good" she said and smiled

"So what so sudden?" she asked him

"Well I thought maybe we could just spend some alone time together" he told her

"Well I would like that" she replied smiling

"Wow, you guys flirting, really weird" Dylan said as she walked into the kitchen

"Yeah ok, what have you got planned today?" Kim asked Dylan

"Im just gonna stay home and study, maybe go for an ice cream with Mason" she told her mother

"Ok, well don't let you whole relationship with mason get over the top" Kim told her daughter

"Oh no are we gong to have the talk again?" she question

"No" Kim replied

"No as in no we are going to have the talk" Dylan questioned happily

"yes, we have already had it and I trust Mason and you together, but if things do get out of had, don't leave it to the last minute, you can always say no" Kim told her daughter

"Ok thanks mum have a good day" she said and ran back up to her room.

Lunch time arrived and Jack was just getting all the last minute things packed for his picnic with Kim, once it was all packed her packed it in the car along with a rug for the to sit on. Jack walked in and told Kim to out the blind fold on when they were in the car as it was a surprise to Kim.

"So your going to have to out this on before we go because its a surprise" Jack told Kim

"What? but where just going on a picnic?" Kim questioned

"I know, but the place we are going is well I guess special to us" Jack replied to Kim

"Ok what ever you say" Kim said trusting Jack

Jack Parked the car and told Kim that he would be back

"SO we have arrived but I just need to do something to just wait here" Jack told Kim

"What? with my blind fold on?" she questioned

"Yes" he said and quietly got the things out of the back of the car and raced to set it up.

Jack Came back to the car and helped Kim out and walked her over the what use to be there stop in high school.

"Ok so remember when we were in high school and how we use to sit underneath that tree?" Jack questioned

"Yes briefly" Kim replied

'Well…" Jack said taking off the blind of Kim.

"Its still here" Kim said surprised

"yeah" Jack said "Well" Jack continued an pointed to the picnic set up.

**Kim's POV**

Today me and Jack decided to take me out on a Picnic, and not just any picnic, I had to be blind folded to be taken there and well I guess it was good because he took us to our special Place when we were in high school, where we first Kissed and where we well first made out. its funny because the tree that we sat under was still there and had many more hearts with names, I guess you could call this tree the love tree.

"Jack this is so sweet" I told Jack as we sat down in the laid out rug

"Oh its nothing" he told me and opened the picnic basket

Me and Jack talked more and more and I began to realise why I fell in love with him year ago, and it wasn't because he was sexy but it was because he had such a kind heart and well wanted to help people and that why he really became a spy or as he tells the out side world, he's in the army protecting our country.

Later during the day me and Jack were just laying down on the rug when he decided to get up and get something out of the basket.

"Whats wrong?" I asked

"Nothing, lets just go for a walk" he told me, I looked at him confused since I was so confinable, but he insisted so he helped me and and we walked around for a while until he stopped

"Jack?" I asked him as he got down on on knee

'Kim, even though we have just reconnected, I feel that we were able to talk from where we left off, we have a daughter and I think that is it fair that well we stay as a family now, so Kim will you marry me?" Jack asked me, I just stood there in shock.

'I thought you'd never ask" I replied as he put the ring on my finger, I kissed him and allowed him to pick me up and twirl me around.

**Authors POV**

Weeks past, Jack went with his daughter to her schools father daughter dinner spending quality time together learning more and more about each other not that he needed to as he was living with her and her mother but not being around for most of her life to him it was the small important things that he wanted to learn more about.

Months past, leading up to Jack and Kim wedding where doing their final touches so their day would be perfect, not only from them but for Dylan as well, she was fully involved in the wedding helping them choose the venue as she had great taste in these types of things. Dylan was really excited about it she would finally be in a family where her mum was married to her father and possible have a brother or sister where she could teach them life lessons, not that she cared about it as she love its just being her and her mum but as she got older she realised that only having a mother was't as good as she thought it was as there was not father figure to yell at her when she got home late and so on. Now she did't have to worry about that because next month it would be the start of a new she would have a real family a mum and a dad to yell at her when she got home late from a night out.

A Year later Jack and Kim's marriage was great there wedding was great, beautiful words couldn't describe how many people we happy that they we married. They were all sitting in the living room, Dylan, Mason, Robin and Ben with there baby boy Cade, while Jack in Kim where getting the drinks for every one.

"So How is everything? Robin asked as Kim came back into the room

"Everything is great I am actually going to college now and studying physiology" Kim told Robin and Ben.

"And what about you?" Kim asked

"Well me and Ben are expecting our second, or third child of you count Mason" Robin said

"Oh thats great" Kim smiled

"Well we do have some news and Dylan doesn't no this yet," Kim started

"MUM?" Dylan questioned

"Well Jack and I are expecting our second child" Kim said happily

"You mean Im gonna be an older sister" Dylan asked

"Yup" Kim said and similed

"Oh my gosh !" Dylan she excited

"I just want to to know Dylan that you and me will always have a special bond, you and me baby girl" Kim said and hugged her daughter

**SO I really hope that you liked this story, and all my stories for that matter because I wont be uploading much anymore, unless I actually get the time to, I am going to keep writing because that is like my quiet time where I can just sit and relax. I hope you all continue reading my stories :D **

**OH By the way I saw Pitch Perfect 2 and its AMAZING ! **


End file.
